Resident Evil: Infection's Past
by FallunRonun
Summary: Remus Birkin's account over the six years he was missing. Read Resident Evil: Desolation Infection and Resident Evil: Infection's Return for more information
1. Memories

_**Disclaimer: I do not own anything concerning Resident Evil, its characters, cities, and monsters… I only own Remus and Vic...**_

_**A/N:**_** If you want this story to make any sense to you, the readers, please go to my profile and read, in this order, **_**Resident Evil: Desolation Infection**_** and **_**Resident Evil: Infection's Return**_** then come read this. All this will make sense if you do!! Danke!!**

Years past like a blink of an eye to me. I've seen horrors no normal, _sane_, man should see…But then again, I'm not normal or sane am I? No, sadly I'm not. I bet you're wondering who I am. Sometimes I wonder that myself but no; my birth name is Remus Jack Birkin, nephew to the once living William and Annette Birkin.

They took me in after my mother and father died in a horrific car crash. I only survived because I wasn't there. Sometimes I wish I hadn't…But enough of those thoughts. Let me tell you how it all started, all those years ago when I met the woman I came to love, how I became what I am, and what happened during my six year absence.

RESIDENTEVIL

_**ROME Middle School, 1989**_

"The circulatory system is an organ system that moves nutrients, gases, and wastes to and from cells, it helps fight diseases and also helps stabilize body temperature and pH to maintain homeostasis. This system may be seen strictly as a blood distribution network, but some people consider the circulatory system composed of the cardiovascular system, which distributes blood, and the lymphatic system, which distributes lymph.

While humans, as well as other vertebrates, have a closed cardiovascular system, meaning that the blood never leaves the network of many arteries, veins and also capillaries, some invertebrate groups have an open cardiovascular system. The most primitive animal phyla lack circulatory systems. The lymphatic system, on the other hand, is an open system!!" The teacher continued to talk as she wrote on the board.

A young boy sighed as he rested his head on his hand, twirling a pencil between his fingers. He knew this, he knew it all, it helps that your uncle and aunt are doctors. He was the second youngest student; he was merely eleven, in the ninth grade, and his nemesis, a blonde girl who was eight. Bloody eight years old. Before she came along he was damn near worshiped as a genius. Then _she_ came and ruined his perfect life.

They were both tied for the Valedictorian award in high school. He frowned, he didn't even want to know the girl's name, but he knew he disliked her. "Remus!! What are the main components of the human circulatory system?" The teacher barked out. Remus looked up at her and sighed, he hated this teacher, that and it didn't help her much when she was incompetent.

"They are the heart, blood, and the blood vessels. The circulatory system includes: the pulmonary circulation, a 'loop' through the lungs where blood is oxygenated; and the systemic circulation, also a 'loop' through the rest of the body to provide oxygenated blood to the body. And for kicks, an average adult contains about five to six quarts, roughly 4.7 to 5.7 liters, of blood, which consists of plasma that contains red blood cells, white blood cells, and platelets. Would you like me to continue, Ma'am?" Remus asked, glaring at the teacher.

The teacher sputtered in surprise as Remus stood up, grabbed his bag and left the room. He didn't need to be here. He was more then smart enough. He hated the teacher anyway, she thought just because he was young that he was stupid. He sneered as he walked down the halls as he made his way to his dormitory. He didn't know why he couldn't graduate so early. He was more then smart enough, they wouldn't even let him go to the twelfth grade all because he was 'too young'.

He snorted; all they did was bitch and complain. He kicked his door room down walked in, and kicked it closed again. He hated private schools. He made his way to his bed and laid down, tucking his hands behind his head he fell asleep.

RESIDENTEVIL

Remus growled as he burnt his letter. His uncle wouldn't let him get out of this wretched school! He was going to go mad if he stayed here!! He wouldn't be missed, the teachers didn't like him because he was to smart for them and he was rude when he was angry. And friends? What friends? He scared them all off, both for his height and his attitude. He may be only eleven but at 5'9, he was tall for his age.

He went out into the school gardens to calm down, if he didn't he might actually hurt someone more then just a few bruises. He sat down heavily on the elegant wooden bench and pulled out a rather thick tome. _'The Complete Adventures of Sherlock Holmes'_ was a die-hard favorite of his. He read for a few minutes, maybe an hour or so before he looked up and saw _her_, the bane of his existence.

He snarled mentally as he stood up and strolled over to her. She was reading a book also, but he didn't care at the moment. If she wouldn't quite the school, then he'd make her! "I see you're still here…" He snapped as he stood a few feet from her. She looked up, surprised to see him. Her eyes suddenly narrowed as she glared at him. "What do you want?"

"Honest? For you to be gone," He snapped, his face becoming a cold mask. The girl frowned, "Sorry, but you have to put up with me."

"No, I don't…I refuse to put up with a know-it-all brat…"

She gaped at him, shocked at how mean he was being. "Why you!!" She stood up; throwing her book down on the bench she was sitting on. She stood before him and suddenly slapped him, surprising Remus with her action. He held his wounded cheek as he gawked at her.

"If you got that stick outta your ass maybe I'll be nicer, you stiff!!" The nine year old blonde girl yelled at her older classmate. Remus' green eyes blazed in anger. "_'Stiff'_?! I am not a stiff, you little brat!!" He growled back. "And who said I _wanted_ you to be 'nice' to me?! I don't need you!! I don't need anybody!!" The black haired boy yelled as he turned on his heel and stalked off.

The blonde girl snorted in annoyance. "Arrogant prat…" She muttered under her breath as she too stalked towards her dormitory.

The boy fell onto his bed, his arms crossed. "I don't need anybody…I don't…" He muttered. He felt tears prickle his eyes as he rolled over on his bed, curling up. "She's right…I am an ass…A stiff…" He felt tears run down his cheeks. He had no friends, no family except his uncle, aunt and cousin. Remus Jack Birkin sighed as he began to think. He rubbed his face exhausted, after a few tears they had stopped, and for that he was grateful.

He felt awful calling her a brat, and thought of a way to apologize. Then next day after his classes Remus decided to hunt the young girl down and apologize for being a 'stiff'. He found her outside on a school bench reading a thick book. He walked over to her and gave a soft cough. The girl looked up and frowned, "What do you want?"

"I uh…I-I came to…Apologize for being rude to you yesterday…" Remus muttered as he looked down at his feet. He heard a soft laugh and looked up. The girl was laughing, "I see you finally got that stick out of your ass!!" Remus felt himself smile slightly, "I-I guess so…So, um…What's your name?"

"Victoria Ashley Williams. But you can call me 'Vic' for short. What's your name?"

"Remus Jack Birkin. It's a pleasure to finally not fight with you!!" Remus said, scratching the back of his head, slightly embarrassed. "The same!! I think we're gonna be great friends, Remy!!" Vic said cheerfully. "_'Remy'_?" Remus muttered, raising an eyebrow. "Yup!! I'm gonna call you 'Remy' from now on!!"

Remus sighed. This is what he got for being friends with the crazy girl…

RESIDENTEVIL

_**December 25**__**th**__**, 1994**_

"Are you ready yet, Vic?" A sixteen year old Remus yelled out, banging on the large oak door. "_I'll be out in a minute!!_" Vic's muffled voice called out. Remus grumbled and rubbed his face. "You're going to make us late!! You know how my uncle is!!" Remus called out again hoping she'd hurry. The door opened almost hitting the tall man in the face. "Hey!! Watch where you--!!" Remus trailed off as he stared at Vic. Her shoulder length blonde hair was curled and framed her face; her glasses were gone for the sake of contacts.

She turned and looked at him sheepishly; she started to smooth her sage green dress to get rid of imaginary wrinkles. "So? How do I look? I know, I bet it looks awful and--"

"N-No!! You look good, the color suits you just fine, let's go," Remus barked out as he turned around quickly trying not to show her his blush.

He took slow even breaths and looked back. "Well?! Let's go, Vic!!"

He started on ahead with her trailing after him. He had just turned sixteen last month, and Vic was thirteen turning that age in June. They were trying to get into college again since the last one kicked them out for some unknown reason. Was it because they had done a massive prank that involved the computers mysteriously letting all the animals loose inside the school? Or was it because both Vic and him scared away the incompetent teachers? Maybe…

"Well, Miss Williams, let's go," Remus said as he stopped beside the door and held his arm out. Vic smiled and took his arm. He opened the door into the ballroom of the Spencer Manor, they stepped through and some of the people turned and gawked at them. Remus felt uncomfortable at the stares and Vic took it all in stride. "Let's go find your uncle, Remy!!" Vic said smiling at him as she dragged him by his hand.

Soon they were only a few feet from his uncle. "Uncle Will!! We're here," Remus called out catching the older man. Birkin looked up and smiled warmly, "I see you finally made it, Rem!!" Annette gave a small laugh beside him, "Nice that you finally stopped gelling your hair for a day, Remus." Remus sniffed as he held his head high, "I would've gelled it if a certain _imp_ hadn't stolen my gel…"

Vic grinned, "It was the only way, sir, he hunted for it for almost an hour before he gave up…He'll never find it!!"

Remus snorted and changed the subject, "Where's little Sherry?"

"She's over by the walls near the champagne. She just wouldn't do anything without you, Rem," Birkin said chuckling. "Excuse me then," Remus turned and walked away leaving his aunt, uncle, and Vic behind him in his search for his cousin. "Rem likes you, Vic," Annette said as she smiled fondly at Remus as he lifted Sherry in his arms who was smiling faintly at the little girl. "Yeah, I know…He's just so…Stubborn at times!!" Vic sighed as Birkin chuckled. "What?"

"Remus is just like my brother and I. Stubborn and thick headed, he'll grow out of it in a few years," Birkin said smiling.

Across the room Remus and Sherry were sitting in the chairs that lined the wall. "I heard you wouldn't a do a thing without me, Sherry," Remus said as he smiled. Sherry nodded vigorously, "Yeah!! I hadn't seen you in soooo long!! I was worried about you!!" Remus chuckled, "I see!! Well, me and Vic got kicked out of college again so we'll be home for a month or so. So, my little favorite cousin…"

"I'm your only cousin!!" Sherry giggled as she swung her legs while she looked around the ball room. "True, true. How old are you this year? Twelve?" Remus asked, cocking his head to the side as he looked at her in her white knee length dress. "I'm nine, Remy!!" Sherry said as she huffed. Remus couldn't help it as he laughed at her antics. He had been her baby sitter for seven years and he still was. "Is Vic coming to live with us too?" Sherry asked suddenly excited as she turned her baby blues to him.

Remus blinked his green eyes owlishly at her. "What? I d-don't know!! It's up to her if she wants to live with us," He blushed softly as he looked away trying to hide it from his inquisitive cousin. "I'll ask her then!!" Sherry squealed as she hopped off the chair and ran over to Vic, her father and mother. Remus groaned, he knew what the little girl was asking and he was not going to like the end result. He looked back up when he saw Sherry jogging back towards him grinning from ear to ear. "She can stay!! She can stay!!" She cheered as she jumped up and down in front of him.

"She can what?! What do you mean 'she can stay'?" Remus asked surprise evident in his voice. "You heard her, Remy; I'm coming to live with you guys when you move!!" Vic's voice said cheerfully. "Oh, well…That's good to know," Remus said as he stood up. Something caught his eye as he looked over Vic's shoulder. A large middle-aged man made his way through the small crowd of people towards them.

Remus' eyes narrowed as the fat man tapped Vic on her shoulder. "Excuse me, Miss. May I have this dance?" His voice grated Remus' nerves. "I…Uh," Vic looked back at Remus, her eyes pleading. But before Remus could open his mouth to scare the man aware a deep voice with a lilt of an accent called out from behind Remus.

"Irons, I thought you were supposed to be at the office doing paper work?" Remus turned around and saw a tall blonde haired man in a solid black tuxedo. His hair was slicked back and he wore sunglasses. The man named Irons stuttered but eventually nodded turning on his heel and hurried away. "Thank you, sir," Vic said politely. The blonde haired man nodded, "Do you know where William Birkin is?"

"My uncle? Yes, sir. He's over there with my aunt," Remus said as the blonde haired man nodded once more and left. "Remy?"

"Yeah?"

"That man sounded like David Bowie…"

"True. I hope we never see that grotesque man, Irons again…" Remus bit out as he sat down, Vic sitting beside him in the chairs. 

RESIDENTEVIL

_**September 31**__**st**__**, 1998**_

"Those poor people…Wh-Why would he do something so, so cruel!!"

"I don't know, Vic, I honestly do--"

"Who the hell are you?!" Someone's voice yelled from the doorway. They turned and saw a deranged man standing there, eyes glittering with madness. "My trophy!! _**YOU MOVED MY TROPHY!!**_" The deranged man said. "You, you murdering bastard!!" Remus snarled as he began to stalk forward Irons. Irons snarled back and lifted a SMG and pointed it at Remus.

"Stay still, pretty boy, or I'll kill you and your buddies!!" Irons spat, as Remus came to a halt a few feet from the man. "_Back!!_ Back against the wall or I'll kill you all!!" Irons ordered. Remus, Leon, Claire, Vic, and Ada slowly made their way to the back of the room. "That's good. Now, get ready to be added to my trophy list, you sonsabitches!!" Irons screeched in delight, his finger began to tighten on the trigger before a large shadow loomed over him.

Irons turned and caught the brunt of the attack to his shoulder. He fell hitting the floor with a hard thud. Irons turned and began to fire erratically at the door. The bullets chipped woods and hit flesh. The shadow grabbed his foot and dragged Irons to it. It lifted him into the air, grabbed his shoulder and pulled.

The sounds of both clothe and flesh being ripped sent shivers down Remus' spine. The shadow's owner stepped into the light still holding the screaming Irons in its grasp. It was Birkin who held Irons. Birkin looked back down at Irons and dropped both halves of the man onto the ground. Irons began to drag himself to where Remus stood. Blood gushed from his mouth as he panted, his breathing becoming labored. "_He-Help m-me…Please,_" Irons coughed as he continued to drag himself.

His organs dragged with him. Blood poured out of his wounds, and Irons managed to grab a hold of Remus' ankle. "_Help…Me…_," Irons begged, looking up pitifully. Remus stared down at him, his face as pale as Irons. Birkin walked to where Irons' intestines were closest and picked it up and turned, dragging the now dead man with him out of the room. Irons' hand slipped from his ankle and snagged the door, closing it most of the way.

Remus slid to the floor and dry heaved. He coughed and leaned into the warmth that now held him. He coughed and gagged. Tears fell from his face, as he coughed and gagged again. The person that held him rubbed his back and smoothed his hair, and in minutes he calmed. Remus looked up to see who had held him and his eyes widened. There wasn't one person holding him but three. Leon had rubbed his back, while Vic held him and Claire had smoothed his hair back.

"We'll be here for you always, Remus," Vic said, smiling at him. "You're not alone in this hell, right Claire?" Leon said, looking at Claire.

Claire nodded, "We'll be here for you no matter what." She said nodding. "We need to leave soon. It may come back," Ada said quietly. Remus nodded as he stood, slightly unsteady onto his legs. "Yes, we need to go," Remus said, nodding, his tone almost changing back to normal. "Alright, let's head out then," Leon said opening the door again and looked out. "It's safe, let's go."

"Leon, what did I say earlier? This damn city is never 'safe'" Remus said as the girls followed him and Leon out of the blood stained office. Remus was right. In Raccoon City…You are never safe; there is always something that is going to try to kill you.

**A/N:**** There…The first chapter of RE: Infection's Past…I might nickname this series the 'Infection Series' or what-not…Anyway!! This is going to be a short/long fic…Short as in amount of chapters but long with the amount of words. If you read the first story: Resident Evil: Desolation Infection, which is in my profile, you will recognize some parts of this story. And if you read Resident Evil: Infection's Return, which is the second story, you will recognize a part here and there. And yes, Remus is/was an ass…A smart-ass if you will, but beside the point!! I started writing this while I was writing chapter twenty-two of R.E.I.R. so I can take it easy…But please, read and review!! Danke!!**


	2. Distant Past

_**Disclaimer: I do not own anything concerning Resident Evil, its characters, cities, and monsters… I only own Remus and Vic...**_

_**A/N:**_** If you want this story to make any sense to you, the readers, please go to my profile and read, in this order, **_**Resident Evil: Desolation Infection**_** and **_**Resident Evil: Infection's Return**_** then come read this. All this will make sense if you do!! Danke!!**

_**October 1st, Raccoon City, Early Morning, 1998**___

Remus lurched to the ground as Leon fell from his shoulder. Remus rolled over onto his back and clutched the slender piece of metal as he groaned in pain. "Damn…That hurts…" He gasped out. "Remy!! Oh no…Not again…Please stay awake!!" Vic said holding his hand. "Cousin Remy…Are you going to be alright?" Sherry asked, worried as she saw blood gush from the stomach wound.

"Yeah, I'll…I'll be fine…" Remus gasped out. "Hey, Vic? Do I…Get a good-bye kiss before you leave?" Vic shook her head and smiled, "Yeah, You do deserve one don't you?" She leaned down and kissed him. Remus ran his hand through her hair, thankfully not snagging any with his claws. She pulled back and Remus gave her a large grin, "Ah, my first kiss…I hope it's not…The last one I get," He said, as he coughed.

"No, you dunce, it's not the last one you get," Vic said, brushing his hair back from his sweat dampened face. "Good, I…Intend to get more…" Remus said, as he took a deep breath and coughed again, blood started to foam at the corners of his mouth.

"Claire, wake Leon…And leave…I don't think…I'll be moving too much for a while," Remus said. "We're not going to leave you behind, Remus!!" Claire said, looking down at him. Remus smiled, "I'll…Be back…I just need a little rest…I'll be behind you…This won't kill me, I'll heal," He said as he took a breath and tugged at the metal bar.

It came loose enough so he could breathe better. "See? I'm healing already…Just go, I'll be behind you. Don't wait up…This might be a while," He said as they nodded. Leon had woken up slightly and moaned. "Sleeping Beauty is awake? I'm…Shocked," Remus said, smirking. "Fuck you…Man, this is the worst hang-over I ever had…" Leon mumbled as he stood.

"Let's go, we'll wait for you, Remus…" Claire said as they began to walk to the outside of the tunnel. When they were out of sight, his hands fell limply at his sides. He was exhausted and he felt horrible for lying to them. "Well…Maybe I can stay dead this time…" Remus muttered as his vision began to fog. "Die again? No, no, no that will simply not do," A man's deep voice said nearby.

Remus opened his eyes blearily as he looked up. He saw a man dressed in black with blonde hair and sunglasses. "Who…Are you?" Remus said, his voice leaving him. "I am a friend. You may call me Albert Wesker," The man, Wesker, said as he walked over to where Remus lay. "So, I see you have been infected with the G-Virus 001. I thought Birkin made only one…"

"He…Made two…I was given the second…" Remus said, blood gushed from his mouth. Wesker looked down at him then looked at the metal sticking out of Remus' stomach. He leaned forward; his gloved hand wrapped around the metal and pulled it free with ease. Remus gritted his teeth in pain as blood gushed forward again. He felt his skin knitting back together and the bleeding ebbed.

Wesker smirked, "I have a deal for you, Remus Jack Birkin. You can stay here and let the U.S. government find you and experiment on your…Unique body. Or, you can come work for me. You will be paid and you will be safe. So long as you are loyal that is."

Remus looked at the man in black and began to think. There was a high chance the U.S. would pick and prod him because of the two viruses in his blood stream or work for Wesker and _not_ get stabbed with needles and probably live to see the day. He hoped Vic, Leon, Claire, Sherry and Ada…Wait…Where was Ada? "Where's Ada Wong? Where did she go…?" Remus gritted as he sat up, clutching the wound in his stomach. "She works for me. She is safe, so have no fears," Wesker said stepping back to give him room.

"Tch, I knew she wasn't telling the truth…Alright, Albert Wesker…You have yourself a new recruit. When do I start?" Remus said, standing up. "Right now," Wesker said, and shook Remus' hand when he stuck it out.

RESIDENTEVIL

That was the day I sold my soul to the Devil himself, all dressed in black. Now, for a small time skip, two months later. It was in the Antarctic Base and on a small island called Rockford, that's what I figured out at least. All I know for certain was that it was _cold _and _lonely_. But yes, Claire and some young boy named Steve, who as it turned out was later infected with the T-Veronica Virus. Thankfully the virus didn't make zombies, just murderous monsters, nothing I can't handle anyway. But yes, two months later…

RESIDENTEVIL

_**December 27**__**th**__**--28**__**th**__**, 1998 **_

Deep in the confines of the building a young man with slick black hair smirked. His handsome, though slightly narrow, face was splattered with blood as he typed in the commands into the computer. "Now, just flick the channels and here we—Aw fuck…" The man cursed as he looked around thinking quickly.

Albert Wesker had Chris Redfield by the throat choking the life out of the younger. If Remus didn't do anything then Claire's brother would die. He snarled angrily, he didn't want to betray Wesker, but he had to, just this once. He pressed a large blue button and his ears perked up. He heard singing, soft seraphic singing that soothed the soul.

Remus looked back towards the screen that depicted Wesker and Chris. Wesker's attention was turned elsewhere, towards the singing. Remus crowed in delight, now all he had to do was, he found another button that said, _Play_. "Sure, why not?" He muttered and pressed it. A woman's laugh was heard and her face came on the screen. Wesker dropped Chris, the older Redfield slid down the wall, breathing heavily as he shakily stood up.

Wesker said something and left Chris to fight some of the test tube mutants. Remus sighed; he saved Claire's brother from eminent death, for now at least. The young man was indeed danger prone. He just had to play a few cards here and there to get the Redfield siblings together again. Sounded easy enough. "_Birkin!!_" A deep male voice barked over the comm-link.

"Yes, sir?" Heavens above, Remus was glad he could keep his voice from sounding to guilty.

"_Did you find a sample of the T-Veronica Virus?_"

"No, sir. Sadly, I believe that there were only three human subjects who were infected. Those being Alexia Ashford, her father who is now deceased, and then a young man named Steve Burnside," Remus trailed off, thinking to himself. Would this new virus progress his study in finding a cure to reverse the mutations in his left arm? Hopefully…

"_I want you to find the boy, Burnside you said his name was, and bring him to the sub. I will deal with Alexia,_" Wesker growled out the last bit, his voice loosing some of the strict control he usually kept. "Yes, sir, I understand. I will see you then," Remus said as he clicked the link off. He let out a steady breath and looked back at the monitors.

RESIDENTEVIL

Claire ran, looking over her shoulder and saw Steve was still after her. No, it wasn't Steve anymore. He was changed by the T-Veronica Virus, turning him into a hulking creature twisted by the virus. Claire gasped as she felt herself lose her footing; she stumbled but got up just in time to avoid an axe cutting her in half.

She saw the gate in front of her and she tried to run faster. It started to close as she neared it; she flinched as she heard a suit of armor being crushed by the axe Steve wielded. She ducked and rolled just as the gate slammed shut. Steve slammed the axe into the bars over and over, trying to get to her.

Claire felt tears rise in her eyes as she huddled in the corner. "Steve…" Her broken tearful whisper broke through the loud din of the axe.

RESIDENTEVIL

"Turned that favor in, Claire, my hands are clean of the debt I owe you," Remus said as he watched the monitors. Claire was crying as she stood up and took one last look at Steve's prone body, before running off to find her brother and get away from this hell.

Remus sighed again, rubbing at his face, he was tired but he had to help the boy. For Claire's sake at least. He sighed deeply, sometimes he hated that he had a soft spot for someone else other then Vic. He knew Wesker and Chris would make Alexia pay for mortally wounding the boy. He turned back from the computers and their monitors and left the room. The door hissed quietly behind him.

RESIDENTEVIL

"_Why _does he have to be naked?! Why couldn't he do what the Hulk did and buy spandex shorts or something?!" Remus huffed as he shifted the naked body on his back and felt his eye twitch when he felt _something_ melding into his back. "Oh fuck this…" He bit out as he laid Steve on the ground and took off his knee length jacket and wrapped the boy's body up.

"Better, now…How to carry you without that falling off…?" Remus thought as rubbed his face. He heard a moaning come from behind him and he turned and gave an exaggerated sigh. There were eight zombies stumbling over towards them. "Oh fuck me…" Remus growled out as he drew out his gun. He had just bought it and its heavy weight was reassuring. "Zombies, meet the .457 Wildey Hunting Magnum, Wildey meet your dinner," He snarked as he squeezed the trigger. The 18 inch barrel made the bullet come out with precise accuracy and hit the middle zombie.

Blood flew everywhere from the force of the shot. Remus shivered slightly as his eyes closed in bliss. The smell of gunpowder combined with the metallic smell of blood, made him grin. "Fuck yeah!! Shot two!! Three, four, five, six, _seven!!_" He cackled at the bullets ripped into the zombies. He took a deep breath but a laugh broke through. "Fun's over…Need to get back to work…" He muttered as he picked Steve up again, this time bridal style.

"Time to go to your new home, kid," Remus said as he stepped over the bodied bodies and felt his boot crush the skull of one. "Gross, just gross…" He mumbled as he made his way to the sub. The place was going to blow and he didn't feel like dying, not that day anyway.

RESIDENTEVIL

So, that's how we got the kid. The only survivor of the T-Veronica Virus. He's currently in a stasis chamber, or otherwise chilled out. Wesker and I figured if Alexia could let the virus bond with her, we could do the same with Burnside. So here I am, recounting my memories in a stasis tube. It isn't the most entertaining thing in the world but hell, it something. But, I'm going to lay off the memories for a while.

I just got back from a mission; I'm heavily wounded from what Saddler did to me, I'm stuck in a stasis tube healing and I'm talking, ah well, thinking to myself, and well…Let's just say I'm dead on my feet. Er, well, as dead as one can be with a virus anyway or in a stasis tube…So, talk to myself later then. Ciao.

_**A/N:**_** Well, here's chapter two…I had split the first chapter in half because it was over 5k of words…-cough- Well, just be glad I had this pre-written…Or it would've never gotten written for a long while!! '' I'm using a different 'style' of writing then what I usually do…Sorry if it confuses you a bit…If you haven't thought about it, or you already did…I added the dates to give you some idea of when all this happened, so ja. It's all good!! Er…Well, I hope…Also if you haven't thought about it either, the first person view is in present time. To be precise 2004, the year RE4 happens…So ja… **

**Read and review. Danke!! **


	3. Distant Future

_**Disclaimer: I do not own anything concerning Resident Evil, its characters, cities, and monsters… I only own Remus and Vic...**_

_**A/N:**_** If you want this story to make any sense to you, the readers, please go to my profile and read, in this order, **_**Resident Evil: Desolation Infection**_** and **_**Resident Evil: Infection's Return**_** then come read this. All this will make sense if you do!! Danke!!**

The world is nothing but swirls of white mist to me now. I don't know how long I've been out, but it must have been a few hours at least. The oxygen mask gives me ample amount of air to breath, so that's good. My eyes flickered around the tank, looking through the clear blue tinted glass.

Or I think it's blue, I slowly look down at my hand, and it's the liquid in the tank that's blue, not the glass. My mind feels groggy and slow; it must be the medication they've been giving me…Something catches my eye as I moved my head to look.

It's Wesker, dressed in his traditional outfit, black coat, black turtle neck, black shades, and blonde hair. He walks in and talks to one of the techs near the computer. I close my eyes feigning sleep and I listen.

"Will he survive?" Came a deep, lightly accented voice.

"Y-yes, sir, he will make a full recover. He won't have any scars either, his body regenerates at a fast pace," The skittish scientist says. I can imagine him bobbing his head and wringing his hands in nervousness.

"Good. When will he wake?"

"He should be up any moment now, s-sir."

I heard a steady foot fall nearing my tank and stop. I feigned waking up and 'groggily' opened my eyes and focused them on Wesker.

"Can you hear me, Birkin?"

I give him a slow nod and see him nod in return. "The good doctor here says you should be able to get out of here soon."

I give another slow nod, my head swims with the movement. "When you are released I need you to report to me as soon as you are able." Wesker turns and leaves and my eyes flicker towards the scientist. He seems to be a year or two older then me by appearance, but I have been wrong about things like this before.

"H-he sc-scares me sometimes…" The doctor said as he glanced at me. His gaze turns to my left arm and he openly stares. I feel a growl rise up in my throat and it rumbles through the tank. The doctor looked up at my face and backed away, returning to work.

I grin, even though he can't see it now. I have a need to go and take a dip in my memories again…

RESIDENTEVIL

**January 23, 2003**

"Burkin?" A tall Russian with silver hair said in a thick accent. The tall slightly scared man wore an old Russian uniform the younger man noticed. "Yes, sir?" Remus kept his face neutral from the wince that wanted to show. The Russian had butchered his name as he said it. Sergei Vladimir turned to face an older Remus Birkin. Remus had finally managed to convince Wesker that he could go on an assignment on his own.

His mission?

Talk to Sergei Vladimir and find out his plans and if it threatens Wesker or anything else that would threaten Wesker, destroy it. All of it.

"How goes my old friend Spencer…?" The deep voice asked politely.

"I only know a little, sir. From what I have been told, he is doing well," Remus said as he tightened the black furs keeping him warm. Sergei laughed, "Not use to the cold, comrade? You will learn to get used to it!!"

Remus gave a small smile and nodded. He kind of liked Sergei. The man was honest and wasn't the brute Remus had thought he might be. Wesker just had to send him to Serbia in January didn't he? Remus thought bitterly. Sergei's branch of Umbrella was impressive, even though it was colder then Dante's Lowest Level of Hell.

"So, Remus…What brings you here besides the news of my old friend?" The Russian asked stepping towards a large claw footed chair and sat down leaning his head on his hand as he looked at Remus with steel blue eyes.

Remus looked back and repeated what Wesker had told him to say. "I have been sent here by Albert Wesker, under the orders of Sir Ozwell Spencer, to see what progress you have made in the Serbia base," Remus said, hands clasped behind his back as he straightened with a figure of importance.

Sergei smiled, "Indeed. That is a worthy visit, comrade." Sergei's smile grew slightly. The younger Birkin had a fire in him that made him both rebellious and obedient. Sergei soon lost his smile as he locked eyes with the younger man. He had some of William Birkin's features: the light build, the way he held himself, his deep trust of Albert Wesker, and a few more.

Sergei had met the young man's parents once before they died. The young Tyrant had inherited most of his looks from his mother: the ebony black hair, the slightly narrow face, her slender painter's hands, and her fierce, intelligent personality. He had also met Jonathan Birkin who looked a lot like his older brother, William. Although John wasn't as smart as William he had married to a highly intelligent woman, one that rivaled William in smarts.

"I am sorry about your uncle, Burkin. I knew he was the only family you had left in the world," Sergei said sincere, his face gave way to a fraction of the pain he knew the young man was feeling. Birkin stood straighter, "Yes, thank you for your concern, Sir."

A touchy subject it seemed.

"I take it you would like to see some of my research then, Remus? Is it alright with you if called you by your first name?" Sergei asked as he stood waving a hand in Remus' direction. "I don't mind, Sir. And yes, I would like to see your experiments. I am highly curious as to what you have created," Remus said with a nod. The older man chuckled, "You have no need to be so formal, Remus. Please, call me Sergei."

Remus gave a nod and tugged his left sleeve down to cover his hand and followed the Russian through the large set of doors. "I have done a fair bit of experiments," Sergei said as he glanced back at Remus, "I have created the T.A.L.O.S. and have perfected the IVANS as well."

"The IVANS? I've heard of the T.A.L.O.S but not the other. What are they, Sir…I mean Sergei," Remus said as he corrected himself. The Russian laughed, "I will show you, Remus." Sergei made his way down the slightly narrow hallway and near the end was a set of large silver doors that had a sterile feel to them.

Sergei looked back to make sure the young Tyrant was behind him and turned back facing the doors. He touched the side of the doors and a panel slide out. He placed his hand on the panel and it scanned his hand.

"Vladimir, Sergei. Welcome," A female voice said through a hidden speaker. The doors hissed open to show a large white room. They stepped inside and the doors hissed closed again behind them. "I will show you Ivan first, Remus. They are one of my greatest creations!!" Sergei said, smiling. "Ivan!! Come and show yourself," Sergei called out into the sterile white room.

A sound from behind him and Remus turned has clawed hand up in defense. The man behind him was massive in height. He stood easily six and a half to seven feet tall. For once in his life Remus felt small, and a little bit frightened. The man had on odd orange sunglasses and a long white coat, his skin was a mottled grey with a hint of life.

"This, Remus, is one of two. I have called them 'Ivan'. Ivan is a specially re-engineered derivation of the T-103 Tyrant line. His basic combat functionality is that of a T-103, but he has been modified to better assimilate into human society, which means I can have them as my bodyguard and when people see them they will not scare. In addition to the trademark T-103 defensive coat," Sergei pointed at the white coat, "This model is also equipped with colored sunglasses that include a head-mounted display. The two Ivans have different colored sunglasses so I can tell the difference between them. This one has orange and the other, blue.

I have made major improvements with this type of model. This includes greater powers of comprehension and the ability to pass as human. He is still a T-103 and, as such, can transform into a Super Tyrant when the situation calls for it," Sergei said his chest puffing out slightly with pride.

"Amazing, Sergei...Simply amazing. And the T.A.L.O.S.?" Remus asked, excitement entering his voice.

Sergei chuckled, "Yes, comrade. I will show you the T.A.L.O.S."

Sergei waved at Remus to follow him and began a brisk walk down into the deeper confines of the room. "Here we are," Sergei said as he held his hands behind his back, turning to regard the young Tyrant. Remus looked around but could not see anything. "Where is it, Sir? I don't see it..."

Sergei chuckled, "Look above you."

Remus cocked an eyebrow but looked up anyway. His eyes widened in shock and awe as his mouth opened slightly in surprise as he saw the T.A.L.O.S. above him, suspended in the air by thick cords and wires. "W-what is that?" Remus muttered as he looked back down at Sergei. Sergei's smile deepened as he waved a hand, lowering the T.A.L.O.S. down for a closer inspection.

_**A/N:**_** Alright!! Sergei is introduced!! To clear up a small mess, just in case, the UC time is set about two weeks before everything started to happen. So, ja. I dedicate this chap to my BETA, Hobohunter, and psi567...I'm going to start putting stuff up on my dA...When I remember to ask my mom to let me use her scanner...Sooo...Jaaa...Sorry that the chap is shorter then the rest...I had to stop and do research. But anyway!! Read and review!!**


	4. To New Meetings

_**Disclaimer: I do not own anything concerning Resident Evil, its characters, cities, and monsters… I only own Remus and Vic...**_

_**A/N:**_** If you want this story to make any sense to you, the readers, please go to my profile and read, in this order, **_**Resident Evil: Desolation Infection**_** and **_**Resident Evil: Infection's Return**_** then come read this. All this will make sense if you do!! Danke!!**

The large white and black form was lowered down onto the platform beneath it. The floor shook slightly due to the immense weight. Sergei chuckled as he began to talk, "TALOS uses a Tyrant as a base, and we added a remote computer control capabilities via a chip implanted inside the brain. If you are curious as who controls it, then I will have you meet another one of my workers. Anyway, its cardiovascular system is artificially improved to give it mobility unthinkable in a natural organism.

Its body is heavily armored with a special metallic alloy that not only helps it defend itself from missiles and other types of heavy fire, but it also restrains runaway T-Virus mutation. It has been equipped with a homing MRL weapon system to allow it to respond to distant targets like helicopters or something of the sort."

Remus nodded dumbly as he looked at the skeletal facial features, the large cannon attached to the TALOS' right arm. The torso was segmented into three large pieces. The majority of the armor was stark white, and the under parts of the armor was a deep black.

"Amazing…Magnificent!! What else did you create?" Remus said, excitement lighting his blue and indigo eyes. Sergei chuckled, a lock of silver hair moving from its place as the Russian laughed. "Not much unfortunately. But come, I want you to meet the person who controls the TALOS," Sergei said as he waved Remus forward.

The young man gazed all around him as he took in the structure of the inside of the large building. "You almost had me fooled, Sergei..."

The Russian stopped and looked back towards Remus. "How so?"

"This building looks just like an oil refinery," Remus replied.

"Yes, it was my idea to disguise the building as a refinery. Pray tell, what gave it away?"

Remus grinned, "My 'sixth' sense. This place felt wrong to a degree. Mind you, my sense is _never_ wrong."

The Russian cocked his head to the side, studying the young Tyrant. "I see. May I ask you something?"

"Of course, what is it?"

"How did you become a Tyrant? You clearly show mutations," Sergei said waving a hand towards Remus' left side, "Yet they seemed to be...Contained. Your eyes resemble that of Albert Wesker's, though of a different color, so how did you, please forgive me for being so blunt, come to be as you are now?"

Remus tugged the sleeve of his left arm up to reveal the clawed hand and the spiked arm to Sergei. "I was infected, accidently, by my uncle who during that period of time was already infected with the G-Virus. I didn't know of my uncle's fate at the hands of the virus but..." Remus took a shuddering breath, "He found me in a room I was investigating inside the city of Raccoon. I didn't know he was there until he had me dangling from the wall, my very breath ebbing away as I tried to get away.

Suddenly I heard a shotgun go off and felt a splatter on my face, the blood dripped into my eye, and we both know what happens when infected blood gets direct contact. A few hours later I started to mutate. It started with my eyes, and then when I got my hand crushed it took mere moments for my left hand to mutate.

And then me and four of my friends found my little niece inside that hell. My niece told my where my aunt was and on the way we split up. Leon, me and Ada went for my aunt while Vic, Claire and Sherry went to find a way to get out. We found my aunt hidden deep inside a building, in a secret lab.

She found out I was infected, but thankfully she had the anti-virus in the lab. She had me strapped down and injected me with the cure. Well, my body rejected it. Violently. She had to inject me with a different virus. I died a pretty violent death, but the virus brought me back with...Modifications. So, that's it pretty much," Remus finished chancing a look at Sergei, he was mildly surprised to see the older man lost in thought.

"I see," Sergei's deep, thickly accented voice murmured in thought. The older man looked up at Remus in pensive thought, "Tell me. How did the two viruses combine along with an anti-virus?"

Remus thought for a few moments. "I honestly don't know. The anti-virus worked, but then my body rejected both and when the new virus entered my bloodstream I simply had a massive convulsion and died but the new virus reanimated me to what I am now."

Sergei nodded, "Yes that is interesting information. I am going to show you the Red Queen. I do believe you to might get along nicely."

_Red Queen...? That sounds vaguely familiar..._Remus thought as he followed Sergei. They walked for a few minutes until they stopped in front a door made of steel. Sergei pressed the button combination and the large doors hissed open. Remus stared; the room was massive and circular in shape. In the heart of the room stood a large glass cylinder that held a large computer.

"Remus, meet the Red Queen," Sergei said in a flourish waving a hand at the large computer brain. A large red eye swiveled down and narrowed its eye at Remus and then refocused. "Greetings, I am Red Queen," A young woman's voice said over the speakers of the room.

"My name is Remus Birkin," Remus said looking the massive computer over. "Remus Jack Birkin, age: twenty five, height: six-foot-three, weight: two hundred ten pounds. Science specialties: Virology, biology, physiology, and biochemistry," Red Queen stated as Sergei smiled. "She knows anything that has ever been on a computer, she is impressive isn't she, comrade?" Sergei said, puffing his chest out in pride.

"Yes, it is impressive. I applaud you, Red Queen. You know more than anyone has ever known about me," Remus said smirking. He felt like the Red Queen was trying to impress Sergei. _How cute_, Remus thought amused. "I do believe, Red Queen, that you and I are about to get to know each other very well," Remus said as his smirk turned into a sickenly sweet smile.

Remus was glad Sergei couldn't see the smile; he might have figured something was up. The smile slid off Remus' face as his face turned neutral, "Care to show me where I'm going to sleep for the night, Sergei?"

"Ah! Yes, I almost forgot. Forgive me, it is this way," Sergei said as he turned and walked out followed closely by Remus.

The Red Queen watched them walk away. Her computer 'ghost' began to think, and she was worried and slightly afraid of the man named Remus Birkin.

_**A/N:**_** I'm so sorry it took me so long to type this out. I had a rough time trying to get the Red Queen's reaction right. If you're curious about what a computer ghost is go watch the anime, or read the book, **_**Ghost in the Shell**_**. I recommend both!! Excellent they both are!! And if you're wondering why the chapter is late…**

**Blame the Gamecube!! I've been addicted to Twilight Princess like bad!! I love my Zelda games :'D But yes, sorry for the delay!! By the way for Halloween I'm going as none other then…Remus J. Birkin!! Awesome, ja? I thought so too!! I was going to go as William Birkin but I couldn't find a button up shirt and a red tie and my mom wouldn't let me cut my hair short so I couldn't…-sigh- Then I thought I could go as Wesker!!**

**But I REFUSE to bleach my hair blonde…I was going to get some temporary hair dye but…Ja, won't work…So the only one left is Remus!! I **_**might**_** take pictures…Maybe…If I look good enough…Oh and Happy late Halloween!!**


	5. Don't Get Caught

_**Disclaimer: I do not own anything concerning Resident Evil, its characters, cities, and monsters… I only own Remus and Vic...**_

_**A/N:**_** If you want this story to make any sense to you, the readers, please go to my profile and read, in this order, **_**Resident Evil: Desolation Infection**_** and **_**Resident Evil: Infection's Return**_** then come read this. All this will make sense if you do!! Danke!!**

Remus lay on the bed staring at the white ceiling. What Sergei had shown him impressed him greatly. "He might be the one to help me," Remus muttered as he lifted his marked left arm in front of him. The spines were laid back and the claws still looked heavy on the slender arm.

"You worry too much, you make yourself sad, you can't change fate, but don't feel so bad, enjoy it while you can it's just like the weather, so quit complaining," Remus muttered as he stretched and yawned on the moderately sized bed. The crisp white sheets wrinkled as Remus turned over onto his right side and dozed off.

Something shifted in the darkness of Remus' room. A small red light blinked and flickered as it narrowed its view onto the sleeping figure. Red Queen began to think and think harder then it has ever had to do before.

Remus Jack Birkin was a Code: Red threat. He had to be eliminated as quickly and silently as possible. But sadly Sergei would prove to be a slight problem, he saw Remus as a friend. Red Queen's circuits began to think, how do show Sergei that Birkin was a threat? It could take careful planning or it could take a luck of the draw. If the Red Queen had a face she would have had a thoughtful frown, but being a super computer she plotted.

She caught a hint of movement and she focused back onto the bed. She felt a faint tinge of fear as the camera turned and quickly turned to night-vision. Remus was gone from the bed. How could the Red Queen miss something like this? Improbable and impossible, she would have caught the movement.

She left the camera on 'auto-pilot' and she traveled back to her 'body'. Sergei was there sitting at the desk watching the massive screens. "Red Queen?" His deep questioned as he sat there unmoving. "Yes, Colonel?" Red Queen's toneless voice inquired. "How is our friend Remus doing? I do hope he has settled on for the night," He said turning the chair so it was facing her.

"He is in the room, asleep," Red Queen said, partly as a reassurance to her and as a report to Sergei. The old Russian gave a nod as he turned back towards the screen. "You are in need of sleep, Colonel," Red Queen said as her 'eye' narrowed. Sergei chuckled, "Are you worried about my health, Queen? I am truly touched."

Sergei stood from the desk and stretched, "Keep an eye on the compound while we sleep, Queen," Sergei said as he turned and headed towards the door. "Affirmative, Colonel," Red Queen said as she 'reached' out towards the other cameras covering the base in its entire entirety.

*R~E*S~I*D~E*N~T*~*E~V*I~L*

_She's watching me, I know it. She may be a hunk of metal and wires but she's smart_, Remus thought as he stood under the camera's blind spot. When Sergei had shown the room to Remus he had spotted the camera instantly, he knew there weren't any speakers. To expensive for Umbrella, and lucky for him. He would be able to contact Wesker without fear of being seen or listening ins.

Remus pulled out his cell phone and dialed in Wesker's number. It rang for three rings and was answered. "Hello?"

"Birkin, it took you long enough to call in," Wesker's voice said coolly.

"Sorry, Sir, the Red Queen has been watching me since I came to this desolate place," Remus said dryly.

"I see. Be careful then. What is your status?"

"Alive, it seems that neither Sergei nor the Red Queen suspect anything."

"Good. Keep it up then," The phone call ended and Remus sighed. He had a feeling that this mission was going to be a pain in the ass. He crept along side the wall, making sure to stay in the blind spot as he ducked into the bathroom. Remus heaved a sigh of relief as he took off the heavy jacket and hung it on the towel rack.

What he wanted was a hot shower and some sleep.

*R~E*S~I*D~E*N~T*~*E~V*I~L*

"Ah, Remus! So nice of you to join the living!!" Sergei said jovially. Remus nodded as he sat down at the large oak table that held an assortment of breakfast foods ranging from sweet baklava to eggs and hash browns. "How did your night fair you?"

"Cold," Remus grumbled as he tugged the heavy fur lined jacket closer to him in hopes of keeping himself warm. Sergei laughed, "As I said my friend: You will get used to it!!" Remus grumbled as he ate the hot food and listened as Sergei talked.

"On our security cameras, thankfully, we managed to catch a…How do I say…? Ah, a 'curious individual'," Sergei said taking a sip of coffee. Remus perked up at this, "A 'curious individual'?"

"Indeed, we are interrogating him as we speak. He is a stubborn man he is. But with all things, they can be broken," Sergei said a feral smile taking to his face. Remus nodded slowly remembering how Umbrella 'interrogated' their 'curious individuals'. His face stayed stoic and neutral as Sergei continued telling him of the 'methods' they used to get the information they wanted.

And from that, Remus vowed silently to himself, is a definite reason _why_ he mustn't get caught.

_**A/N:**_** Man, this is a short chapter…The next one will be longer without a doubt. The reason why **_**this**_** chapter is short is because…I'm tired, hungry, and I got video games to beat along with needing to finish my school work. It was my birthday this Tuesday, November 4****th****, I'm now nineteen years old!! Oh and did you know they have a new flavor of tootsie roll? Pomegranate!! Pretty tasty, ja. Er, anyway…Please read and review!! **


	6. To The Fallen

_**Disclaimer: I do not own anything concerning Resident Evil, its characters, cities, and monsters… I only own Remus and Vic...**_

_**A/N:**_** If you're this late into the story then I see no need to keep that little memo that took this spot. So, please read on and enjoy this chapter and the future ones!!**

**February 17, 2003**

"Remus, make you way to the control panel on the fourth floor!! Red Queen will know what to do from there!!" Sergei ordered in a tight voice as he typed in the locking commands on the terminal in front of him, closing the large steel doors in front of him, effectively locking out the zombies.

Remus gave a quick nod and turned around and ran out the back doors. Remus knew that Sergei was safe with the IVANS while he ran through the 'back door' of the large room. In just under an hour it would be the eighteenth. Remus ran all the faster while avoiding the zombies, Hunters, and crimson heads that leapt in his way.

*R~E*S~I*D~E*N~T*~*E~V*I~L*

**February 18, 2003**

The red barrel exploded taking out a large handful of the zombies. A young man with dark brown hair smirked, an easy shot for a marksman, he thought as he switched his sights to the zombies further in the back.

The man's RPD vest was splattered with blood from his earlier kills. The woman beside him capped off the closer ranged zombies as they drew near shooting off chucks of decaying flesh. "Chris, hurry!! Those bastards at Umbrella might have already been tipped off!!" The dark haired woman said over the collective moans and gunfire.

"Alright, Jill, let's get this show on the road then!!" Chris ran forward trying not to trip on the blood slick ground. Jill followed close covering Chris as he climbed up a ladder to the right. She followed and they ended up on a catwalk. Chris stood still listening and he lifted his Samurai Edge 2 and slowly walked forward.

"What is it, Chris?"

"I heard something up ahead-" Chris was cut off as a bloodied dog ran into view. It growled at them, blood and drool dripped from its ruined mouth as it lunged its decaying body towards them. Jill lifted her pistol quickly and fired, hitting the dog in the shoulder. It was unfazed as it ran closer to them. Chris grimaced as he took aim and fired hitting the dog in the head.

It fell to the ground in a blood ridden heap just a few feet from them. Chris heard two more growls as he looked up meeting the gaze of two more zombie dogs. "Jill, up ahead!! Two more Cerberus'!!" Chris shouted as he opened fire just as the dogs ran forward.

The bullets ripped through the putrid flesh and splattered the clean white snow with blood and gore. Soon only three bloodied corpses and the two S.T.A.R.S. members stood on the snow covered catwalk. "That was a close shot, huh?" Chris said letting out a slightly nervous laugh.

"Yeah, it was. But we did it," Jill said nodding.

Suddenly a loud guttural roar ripped through the cold night air. Chris and Jill lifted their guns up in time to see a large deep green blur slam itself into Chris, knocking him down. Jill fired off a shot before she heard a hungry moan from behind her.

She turned just in time to avoid a zombie biting into her shoulder. It shuffled closer to her as she backed away, glancing over at Chris to see him fighting the reptilian Hunter. She looked back at the zombie just in time to see it throw up onto the snow close to her feet. She jumped back a look of disgust crossing her fair features.

Jill took quick aim and shot the regurgitating zombie in the head, effectively blowing its head apart. Jill turned around just as Chris took a shotgun to the Hunter's head blowing a large clear off. "Alright, let's get inside the base quickly before any more of the welcoming party greets us," Chris said.

"Alright, let's go then," She said following Chris down on the snowfield below.

*R~E*S~I*D~E*N~T*~*E~V*I~L*

Remus snarled as he sliced the zombie's head off its decaying shoulders. "You sonava bitchin' homicidal computer!!"

"I am sorry, Dr. Birkin. I must have had something damage my circuits for me to have given you the wrong directions," The Red Queen's cool voice said on a speaker in the sterile white hallway. He had been ambushed by a Cerberus, three zombies and a crimson head all at once.

"Circuits my ass," Remus growled as he looked around. The sterile whiteness was now gone, drenched in a red sea of blood. "You know what, you bitch? I'm going to ignore you and listen to my gut like I wanted to. Stupid smart computer…" Remus grumbled as he reversed his direction.

He had yet to find a gun and had to instead use his clawed hand for both defense and offense. He hated fighting close range with the T-Virus infected monsters, even though he was immune to its effects somehow. He remembered Wesker saying something about a 'Lisa Trevor' about a year or two ago. Remus shook the thoughts away and focused at the task at hand.

Trying to get to the fourth floor control room.

_Good luck, Rem…Fuck, I fucking _swear_ this place and the damn T-Virus is going to be the death of me…_Remus thought moodily as he cut down an unfortunate zombie who had lumbered into his path.

"Stupid son of a bitch…Failed experiments, freakish mutations, monsters, monsters, monsters…" He cursed under his breath as he made his way down the hallway.

*R~E*S~I*D~E*N~T*~*E~V*I~L*

"Chris, look out!!" Jill yelled as another Hunter launched itself at the older Redfield. Chris turned and pulled the trigger on the shotgun, blowing it away. It fell into a bloody heap as two more Hunters and a Chimera. Jill began to fire at the Chimera while Chris used the shotgun on the Hunters.

After a few seconds the ground was covered in gore. They turned around just as third Hunter and a zombie came into view. Another Hunter and a second Chimera came into view barreling their way down the dark corridor. "Fuck this!!" Chris yelled as he threw a grenade into the fast approaching group.

The grenade went off, killing a Hunter, the Chimera and the zombie leaving the only survivor, an unfortunate Hunter, badly wounded and bleeding copious amount of blood. Soon its breathing stilled and its body went limp. "Remind me never to piss you off," Jill joked as Chris chuckled. "Right," He said shaking his head.

*R~E*S~I*D~E*N~T*~*E~V*I~L*

"Hey, Chris…I have this feeling something isn't right…" Jill said looking around looking around the inside of the facility.

"What are you trying to say, Jill? You got 'spider sense' or something?" Chris joked but no sooner then he said the words two giant spiders leapt down blocking their path. The spiders hissed and began to circle the two S.T.A.R.S. just as two zombies stumbled into the room.

"Jill, take care of the zombies and I'll take care of the spiders," Chris said as he cocked his gun. _This place is just full of zombies…_

*R~E*S~I*D~E*N~T*~*E~V*I~L*

"Finally!!" Remus said as he crouched to pry a shotgun from a dead scientist's hand and pumped it. Remus looked down at the scientist and sighed, he blew the scientist's head off, just in case, he thought to himself. He wondered down the dark corridor staying cautious in case another Hunter or a Crimson Head wanted to say 'hello, how are you?' to him.

Remus stopped as he heard gunfire and bellowing roars further down the corridor. He growled in annoyance as he looked down at his hand. He would get shot if someone saw his arm thinking he might be one of the T-Virus infected fucks around the compound.

He opened his jacket and ripped off a large strap of the button up shirt he had been wearing and deftly bandaged his left hand completely. "Right, let's go save the survivors," Remus said as he cocked the shotgun again and ran towards the sound of gunfire.

*R~E*S~I*D~E*N~T*~*E~V*I~L*

"I-I think that's all of them," Jill said breathing heavily as she quickly reloaded her gun, Chris doing the same. Chris looked up suddenly hearing someone running down the length of the corridor near the stairs. He lifted his gun and waited for the creature's head to appear in his sights, Jill doing the same.

They fired at the same time but the figure ducked and shoved the butt of a shotgun into Chris' stomach, knocking the air out of him. "Halt!! Put your gun down on the ground!!" Jill yelled, placing her pistol to the shadowed figure's head. The figure started to lower its gun and Jill relaxed a fraction. Suddenly the figure moved with inhuman speed and kicked her down onto the ground.

"You 'halt' and see how you like it with a damn gun to _your_ head," The figure's deep rumbling voice growled as it stood, aiming her own gun at her and the shotgun it held at Chris. The figure chuckled, and the chuckle turned into a laugh.

"Oh, oh just my luck!! Jill Valentine and Chris Redfield right here!! Damn, I feel honored!!" The figure said smugly. "Who are you? You're obviously not a zombie or a Hunter," Chris gritted his teeth in pain. "How true. My name is," Remus stopped himself. He couldn't use his real name, Vic or Claire might have told them about him.

"My name is William. You don't need to know my last name, it's not important," Remus said saying the first name that came to mind. His uncle's name.

"How do you know who we are?" Jill said as she stood. "That, Ms. Valentine, does not concern you in the least. If you and Mr. Redfield want to live and destroy Umbrella in one fair swoop then follow me. I know the layout of the compound," Remus said as he heard Hunters running towards him from behind.

"Look out!!" Chris yelled, but as soon as he said that Remus leaned the shot gun on his right shoulder and balanced it and just as soon as the first Hunter leapt into the air behind him, he fired.

The shot hit it square in the chest killing it instantly. Remus turned and the other two Hunters jumped into the air. He lifted the Jill's pistol and pumped the shotgun one handed and fired. The bullet from the pistol hit the Hunter to the left, blowing part of its head off. The shotgun went off a heartbeat later, killing the other Hunter with ease.

Chris felt his jaw drop slightly in shock, "How did yo-"

"Doesn't matter, let's go," Remus said as he cut Chris off. He walked over to Jill and handed her gun back to her and walked up the stairs, leaving Chris and Jill to run after him.

_**A/N:**_** There, a really long chap to make up for the really short one before. Hope you liked the action!! I certainly did :'D Well, anyway, I started to collect the RE books. I got 0 and 1 in the series, pretty good. I'm buying the fourth book in the series today. So far I like 0 the best :'3 **

**Anyway, please enjoy the chapter and also hope you like the way I wrote Chris and Jill. And Temp? Hope you enjoy Badass!Remus!! lolz And the part where Rem says, 'stupid smart computer' is something my U.S. History teacher says to his Smart Board. 'Stupid smart board' and no…I have no clue why that's funny…Irony I guess lol. **

**This chapter is dedicated to my U.S. History teacher!! Thanks for all the knowledge and the funny moments!! Also, enjoy your 15 minutes of fame here on ffnet!!**

**Please read and review!!**


	7. A Little Trip

_**Disclaimer: I do not own anything concerning Resident Evil, its characters, cities, and monsters… I only own Remus and Vic...**_

"I don't trust him, Chris," Jill whispered as they followed Remus through the Umbrella compound. The stairs creaked slightly as they made their descent. "I know, Jill…But, we have to trust him. William knows the way apparently and he's helping us," Chris whispered back as he glanced at the tall man a few feet ahead of them.

"But, what about his hand? If he was bitten-"

"Then he would have blood on his hand, but he doesn't. Maybe he was burned or something, I don't know."

"But-"

"No, Jill. We have to trust him, and if he has loyalty to Umbrella then…Then we'll have to shoot him," Chris whispered with a sigh. He didn't want to kill William. If it wasn't for the name difference he could say it was the man who saved Claire and the others. Remus, Claire and Vic said his name was.

Remus stopped and tilted his head to the side, "Something's coming. Something big and fast."

Chris and Jill raised their guns looking around, trying to find the source of the sounds. All three heard the tell-tale sounds of zombies. Shuffle, moan, shuffle, and the occasional dry rasp. It took only a few seconds for the first zombie to shuffle into view. "Tck, only four?" Remus grinned as he aimed his shotgun at the middle of the group and fired, one of the zombie's heads exploded and gushed a small fount of blood as it knelt and fell forward covering the catwalk with blood.

"Will!!" Chris yelled as a zombie to their right lurched forward as clutched Remus to its chest trying to dig its gore ridden teeth into his neck. "Sonava-!" Remus growled as he tried to keep it from biting him. Suddenly his face was splattered with blood as the zombie fell to the floor, but was quickly replaced with another.

Remus snarled as he left hand managed to break free from the zombie's surprisingly strong grip and plunged itself into the zombie's head, killing it. It fell and Remus drew his shotgun and fired at one of the remaining three zombies. Soon all of the zombies were dead as Remus took a deep breath and wiped the blood off his face with his gloved right hand.

"Are you alright, Will?" Chris asked urgently as he looked Remus over. "Yeah, I'm fine. Damn thing didn't have a chance to sink its teeth into me," Remus said as he looked around. "We need to hurry. Time is short; we have to make it to the fourth floor's computer room. We'll be safe there."

"Alright, let's go then," Chris said as Jill nodded and reloaded. They walked the last few steps to the top and turned a right. Jill looked up and saw a flash of something in the shadows. "Chris, did you see that?"

"See what?" Chris asked looking over his shoulder at her. Remus stopped and looked up, a moan caught their attention as they heard another deep moan. They looked right and saw a lone zombie shuffling around towards them. Jill fired and the zombie fell in a crumpled heap on the stairs. "Seeing things, Valentine? That doesn't become you," Remus said as he grinned wolfishly at the former thief. Jill scowled as she walked ahead to the top of the catwalk. Chris sighed and shook his head as he followed her, as soon as he reached the top his radio crackled to life.

"_Chris? Chris, this is Vic. Over._"

Chris looked down and lifted the radio, "This is Chris. What's the matter? Over"

"_Just checking up on you and Jill. Everything alright?_" A young woman's voice said, concern etching itself into her voice.

Remus paled slightly wondering if Chris would tell Vic about him. She would make the connection immediately if she heard the name he was using. After all, Vic knew that he only used the name 'William' if he didn't want to be found and if you combined the first name and his last name it would've given them the name 'William Birkin'.

"Yeah, we found a survivor and he's helping us get Umbrella," Chris said as he looked around at the top of the very top of the catwalk. Thankfully for Remus, Chris never mentioned his 'name' and a few seconds after Chris had finished talking to the young hacker all three heard the collective moans around the corner.

"I'm running low on ammo…" Remus muttered, keeping his voice low so he wouldn't draw to much attention to them. A zombie stumbled into view. It turned its ruined head towards them and moaned loudly as it shambled to them. Soon, its lonely moans were accompanied by another, then another, soon the once single zombie had become six, all shambling towards the wayward group. 

Chris chanced a look over his shoulder, "You're running low?"

Remus looked up, "Yeah…That's not a good thing, Redfield."

Remus frowned as Jill opened fire at the shambling group. Soon Chris joined in and as the last zombie fell, another lone zombie shuffled into view. It turned to face them, it was a red in color and before Remus could warm them what it was, it let out a screech and ran at them. "What the fu-?!" Chris yelled out as it leapt at him with immense speed. Chris took a step back and tripped over one of the thoroughly dead zombies and fell backwards.

The Crimson Head leapt over him and landed a few feet behind them.

"Chris are--?!" Jill said as she turned to face him. Remus snarled as he pumped the shotgun and fired, the shot rang out as it hit the Crimson Head in the chest sending it clear back. He fired again and again and soon the Crimson Head stopped moving as warm slightly jelly blood pooled around the ground around it. Remus turned sharply towards Jill as she helped Chris stand.

"You!! You stupid bitch!! You could have gotten us all _killed_!!" Remus snarled as he grabbed Jill by the front of her uniform. He held her a foot off the ground and shook her, "Never, ever take your eyes off the target!! I don't give a fuck if your boyfriend tripped and cracked his head open!! You could've all died if I hadn't been around!! Stupid, ignorant, woman!!"

Remus dropped Jill on the hard ground and went to search the bodies for anything useful. Chris stared, stunned as the man grumbled. "Hey!! Don't treat her that way, Will!!" Chris said snapping out of his stupor. "I'll do whatever is necessary for this group to survive!! Hopefully, Valentine would get it in her head to think what's best for_ the group_ instead of just herself. Teamwork, Redfield, teamwork," Remus said, his face only an inch from Chris'. Chris' eyes widened when he saw the unique color of the younger man's eyes.

Blue and indigo, yellow and red. _Team work, Redfield, it's what's going to keep us alive. _

"Wesker," Chris breathed, shocked and slightly afraid. Remus blinked, the hypnotic look of his eyes disappeared replaced with slight confusion. "You hate Umbrella because they…Did something to you…Didn't they? Do you know an Albert Wesker?! Tell me!!" Chris said urgently as he took a step towards the younger man.

Remus sighed and shook his head, stepping back from the older Redfield. "I hate Umbrella because of the hell they put me through…What they did to me…I'm dead to the world," Remus smiled sadly. He shook his head slightly and picked up the revolver that had been in one of the zombies' gun holster.

"Let's go now, we have to hurry." Remus said as he pulled the hammer back and got ready to use it in case anymore Crimson Heads decided to show up. A song decided to pop up inside Remus' head a few minutes later while they were fighting zombies, he pulled the trigger and blew one of the shambling corpses away.

_I see a bad moon rising, I see trouble on the way. _

_I see the very quakes of lightning, I see a bad time today. _

_Don't come around tonight; it's bound to take your life. _

_There's a bad moon on the rise. _

_I hear hurricanes a blowing, I know the end is coming soon. _

_I fear the river's overflowing, I hear the voice of raging ruin. _

_Don't come round tonight; it's bound to take your life. _

_There's a bad moon on the rise. _

_Hope you got your things together, hope you are quit prepared to die. _

_It looks like we're in for nasty weather; one eye is taken for an eye. _

_Well, don't come around tonight it's bound to take your life; there's a bad moon on the rise. _

_Don't come around tonight it's bound to take your life; there's a bad moon on the rise._

Chris and Jill followed close behind Remus as they made their way through the maze that was the facility.

*R~E*S~I*D~E*N~T*~*E~V*I~L*

The Red Queen began to calculate. Birkin had the two intruders with him. She thought of the saying, 'Two birds with one stone' and thought it belonged here in her equation. All she had to do was manipulate their progress slightly and they would perish beneath the swarms of infected. The plan was simple and unable to fail.

If the Red Queen had a face she would have smiled in cold triumph.

_**A/N:**_** There!! A little there, and a little here!! And I know, Remus is snappy as hell, but that's why you all like him. Anyway…I'm writing yet another story…This one starring…A very rarely seen, or used character…Yes, one chapter is already done!! And this story is one chapter closer to being done. This story might have another three or so chapters before it's done. Also, I don't own **_**Bad Moon Rising**_** by Creedence Clearwater Revival. So, please read and review!! **


	8. Answers?

_**Disclaimer: I do not own anything concerning Resident Evil, its characters, cities, and monsters… I only own Remus and Vic...**_

The Red Queen looked over the files and crossed referenced the two intruder's faces with known S.T.A.R.S. In less then ten seconds she had a hit. The woman was Jill Valentine, born 1974, blood type B, height 5'5, S.T.A.R.S. B&A Specialist. She was also unmatched in the world of lock-picking. The Red Queen looked at the other file, Chris Redfield, born 1973, blood type O, height 6'1, S.T.A.R.S. Marksman and Back Up Pilot.

She began to think up a proper scenario in which the three of them would perish. Eighty percent of the doors in the facility were doors that needed codes. There was a high probability that they would try to try the lock-pick-able doors first before going to the doors that required a code. Birkin had codes to the third floor doors, one of which leads to the fourth floor.

All the Red Queen had to do was open certain doors, let the infected enter and lock the doors behind the trio, effectively leaving them easily outnumbered.

*R~E*S~I*D~E*N~T*~*E~V*I~L*

"Will!! What the hell is wrong with you? Why are you being such a dick?" Chris asked his voice hard. Remus looked around, seeing that it was clear he stopped and turned to Chris. "A lot of things, Chris. Some things you just might not understand," He said stiffly. "Well, I won't understand if you won't tell me," Chris said as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"He's right, Will, and you know it," Jill said as she stepped over to the two men. "That and I have a feeling that you're not who you say you are," She said as she reloaded her pistol. "This is what I get for saving you, Redfield?" Remus said with a wry smile.

"What are you talking about?"

"I was there at the controls at Rockford Island. I had to get Wesker off of you so…Random button pressing saved your life," Remus said with a shrug. "That explains little," Chris said dryly. "Hey, I can't say much until I get you two to promise that whatever I just said is kept to just us three. Understand?" Remus said as he looked at the two former S.T.A.R.S.

"The girl on the radio knows me personally," Remus said as he leaned against the wall and rubbed his face. He was tired; the monsters were running him down both physically and mentally. Remus heard a sound and looked up just as a small piece of concrete fell onto the floor

"So what happened to you after Raccoon?" Chris asked as he looked around making sure it was still clear for them.

"A good bit that we simply don't have time for me to explain. We need to get going," Remus said urgently as he began down the hall again his gun loaded and at the ready.

*R~E*S~I*D~E*N~T*~*E~V*I~L*

A sharp pain woke me up from my memories and I glanced around. The scientist in the room had pricked me with a needle and drew blood from my arm using a small mechanical arm in the tank with me. I let a growl rip loose into the oxygen mask and it rumbled through the tank. The scientist looked at me, "Don't give me that tone, young man. I'm here trying to help you recover so shush!!" The scientist, a woman I noticed through the blur of the gel like water, had scolded me!!

"That's a good lad. Now, I'm going to give you some drugs to help ease some of the aches you might have," The old lady said as she pressed some buttons on the control panel next to me. I wanted to get the hell out of the tank, but I knew Wesker and my 'nurse' wouldn't let me until the hole in my chest healed completely, so restrictions. I thought for a bit, back to Chris and Jill. I'll admit, I was hard on both of them.

Alright, really hard on them. I just didn't want them to think since I was so young, I couldn't handle myself, that and I was scared as fuck. I _knew_ what was in the facility, I knew what hid in the darkened corners and when I get scared I get sarcastic and snappish. That and Valentine damn near got me killed, kinda hard to react when a Crimson Head jumps over your friend and tries to rip your face off. Scared the hell out of me, and made me waste ammo in both fear and haste.

I'm still human, well, to a degree at least…

Regardle-Ow!! I looked over at my 'nurse' and watched as she snickered and stuck the needle into the tube, connecting to the main tube that was currently stuck in my arm. She had jostled it using the mechanical arm to apparently get my attention. "Don't give me that look, lad!! You need your sleep and to recover!!" That evil nurse said trying to 'convince' me she wasn't trying to get me out of her hair. Doctors are all sadistic…Sadistic…

_Colors swirl in a dizzying spell as I took another memory trip back into my head. Damn drugs always had a tendency to do such things to me…_

*R~E*S~I*D~E*N~T*~*E~V*I~L*

Chris looked over the right corner and turned back towards Jill and Remus just as a Hunter charged at them from the left. Chris fired quickly hitting the Hunter in the shoulder and the next hitting it in the head. It fell to the floor in a bloodied slump just a few inches shy from Chris' boots.

"That was really clo-"

Another Hunter and a Chimera came into view and Jill fired, followed closely by Remus. The two BOWs were soon joined by two Hunters, a Chimera, and four zombies. "Where are they coming from?!" Jill yelled as she quickly reloaded. A zombie stumbled closer to her and grasped her by the shoulders and lunged for the soft tissue of her neck. Remus turned just as the was a hair's breath from the former S.T.A.R.S., he lunged and grabbed the zombie by the shoulder and tugged ripping Jill from its bloody grasp.

It turned to him and grabbed his throat drawing him closer to its rancid mouth. Remus pushed his left hand into its decaying face and felt his claws dig in through the bandage. The zombie moaned and Remus crushed its head in his hand, blood splattering all over the front of his clothes. The body fell limply to the ground and Remus felt a deep growl rise from his throat.

The last of the BOWs, a Hunter, turned to him and cowered in fear and a bullet ripped through its head. "Damn, that was close…Everyone alright?" Chris asked as he nudged the Hunter's carcass. "Yeah," Jill said as she glanced at Remus. "How did you do that?" She asked turning to face the younger man fully.

"Do what?"

"You crushed that zombie's head like it was nothing more then a melon," Jill said as she glanced at the zombie's ruined head.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Valentine," Remus said stiffly. "That and why does your eyes look like Wesker's except that their blue instead of yellow?" She asked taking a step towards him. "I don't know what you-"

"No, Will, she's right…You have some explanations to do," Chris said as he looked at the younger. Remus felt his lips thin in displeasure. "How do you know about Wesker? And Rockford Island? How did you-" Something clawed at the ceiling as they looked up. Red eyes glared at them through the blanket of darkness.

"Oh damn," Remus muttered just as the Chimera screeched for its siblings. Two more joined the first and screeched.

_**A/N:**_** Well, a small cliffy and a short chapter. Sorry, I've been banned from my computer 'cause my room wasn't cleaned so I had to write this up in two days. But it's done!! I might explain a bit here, I had read my reviews and it seems I left a small gap…Explanation time!! Alright, last chapter I had Chris in a small fright over seeing Remy's eyes. So, the odd coloring and the feral emotion reminded Chris of Wesker, aka, when Wesker had Chris held up in the air and Chris punched Wesker, knocking his glasses off, and saw Wesker's new eye coloring.**

**I saw slight fear because Chris is bad ass, but everyone has **_**some**_** form of fears. And I jokingly say, freaky eye colors spook Chris lol Yup, I'm an odd person…Live with it, 'cause you all likez eet!! .o'' I hope…O.o''**


	9. I Think It Hates You

_**Disclaimer: I do not own anything concerning Resident Evil, its characters, cities, and monsters… I only own Remus and Vic...**_

Blood ran in small rivers down Remus' face as he fired at the Chimera that decided to attach itself to his face. He couldn't get Jill or Chris' attention because they were all in a similar situation as he was. He fired again and the Chimera screamed as it fell limply to the ground. Remus turned quickly and fired at the Chimer that had Jill by the neck, choking her.

He fired, clipping one of its arms as it howled in pain. The Chimera that was attacking Chris turned sharply towards Remus and lunged just as the other Chimera did the same. They latched onto his back and his shoulder, digging their claws in as they bit into his shoulder, tearing small chucks of flesh as they tore out some of his shoulder.

Remus gritted his teeth and grabbed hold of the Chimera on his shoulder and rammed his gun into its mouth, pulling the trigger. The Chimera's head exploded into a fount of gore and blood that splattered onto Remus and the wall behind it. The other Chimera gave a screech that sounded like a demented scream in Remus' ear, deafening him. The screech was cut short as Jill fired, killing it in two shots.

Remus gave a shaky smile and nodded to Jill. "You're welcome, Will," Jill said, answering his shaky smile with a sturdier one of her own. "How far are we from the control room?" Chris asked as he reloaded his pistol.

"I believe it's only a level up. From there we should be able to get out of here no problem," Remus said as he coughed and shook his head. "You alright?" Chris asked as he laid a hand on Remus' back as Remus wheezed a hacking cough. Chris removed his hand and stared at it, it was drenched in blood.

"Will?" Chris asked a sliver of worry etching itself into his voice. "Are you alright? You're bleeding pretty badly," Chris looked around to see if the room was clear. "Take your jacket and shirt off, we have to treat the wound before you bleed out," Chris said as Remus turned his head quickly towards the slightly older man.

"What?" He asked shocked, but Remus quickly schooled his features so Chris and Jill wouldn't see the fear and shock. "You heard me; we have to treat your shoulder. What you hiding something?" Chris said jokingly. Remus felt his mouth open but it closed quickly. He was caught. They were going to see the scars and the spines hidden loosely under the bandage keeping them down.

Remus took the fur-lined jacket he wore and let it fall to the ground gently. He deftly undid the buttons of his shirt and with a sigh took it off. He heard a gasp from Jill when he knew her eyes were drawn to his thinly wrapped arm. "Well? Aren't you going to help me bandage my shoulder or gawk at me?" Remus snapped, suddenly feeling self-conscious about himself.

"Will, your-"

"I know, now hurry up and help me. It's fucking cold standing in my pants," Remus growled as he looked over his good shoulder. "Ah, yeah, right!!" Jill said as she brought out a small medical kit from her side bag.

Chris watched as Jill poured some water on the gauze and began to clean the bloody shoulder; once it was done she found a large bandage and wrapped Remus' shoulder. "Alright, you should be fine, the Chimera didn't dig in to deep, and the blood flow has stopped," Jill said as she began to pack away the bandages and gauze.

"I know, I can feel it," Remus paused and flickered his gaze to Jill and Chris. "Thank you…" He muttered and slowly knelt to get his shirt and jacket, gingerly putting them on. "Your welcome, but you have some explaining to do though," Chris said as he turned fully to the younger man.

Remus smiled dryly, "What would you like to know?"

"Who are you really? I have a feeling I know you, but I can't remember if it was by ear or I actually met you," Chris said meeting the blue-indigo eyes with his own blue. "I can't tell you here…I'll tell you when we get to the control room alright?" Remus said as he lightly rolled his shoulder. The muscles were already stitching back together and it gave him a weird scratchy sensation like sandpaper rubbing against his skin.

"Right, but can you tell us one thing?" Jill said as she stepped forward. Remus cocked his head to the side, silently telling her to ask her question. "Your…Arm, what happened to it?"

Remus paused to think. How to phrase his answer without making them gun him down?

"I was…Infected with the G-Virus, but before I was cured my left hand was staked through with an iron bar and my hand mutated, along with my arm. Shortly afterwards I was given the antidote before I could…Loose my humanity any further. But the antidote backfired and…Killed me you could say, but before I could 'die' the doctor we found injected me with another virus, to counter-act the one in me.

It…Revived me after my 'death' and I am what you see now. A…Freak," Remus' lips twisted in distaste and self-loathing.

"_Umbrella Corporation employees: 937 Deceased. Two employees alive: Remus J. Birkin and Colonel Sergei Vladimir. Lock down in six-point-five hours,_" A woman's voice came from the speakers in the hall. "Remus Birkin? Who the h--" Chris muttered before they heard the swarm coming for them. "Damn," Chris growled as Remus and Jill lifted their guns.

The zombies lurched and stumbled around the corner just as the Crimson Heads ran at them. The battle was quick and frenzied and soon the walls and floors were splattered with blood and gore.

"It's official…" Remus growled out as he crushed a zombie's head into pulp. "What?" Jill asked turning to the young Tyrant. "I _hate_ this job," Remus said and Chris chuckled and shook his head. He sobered up quickly and turned to the others, "Let's go. We still have one more floor to go through to reach our goal," Chris said as he motioned them forward.

*R~E*S~I*D~E*N~T*~*E~V*I~L*

The Red Queen monitored the survivors and began to look through the other cameras, trying to find the right doors to open to help the infected leak through. They were resistant; she had to give them credit there. She began to think, should she use the T.A.L.O.S. to kill them or leave them be to die at the hands of the hordes of the undead?

She decided to wait an hour before she used her other resources to kill them. Birkin wasn't proving as big of a threat as she had first figured. She would wait. She would wait for him to either be killed by the mutants and zombies or to make him more useful to her in another way.

She began to plot a much bigger plan when she announced how many Umbrella workers had died and who survived. By what she saw and heard, Birkin did not give them his real name and Redfield and Valentine would quickly figure out that Birkin wasn't who he said he was.

Seeding the mistrust between the rag-tag group, she waited for them to turn on each other.

_**A/N:**_** You have no clue how sorry I am. This chapter is so late I feel horrible making you, my readers, wait so damn long!! I've been stuck without a way to write and post and well…Sorry…But anyway here's a chapter to help ease your anger with me, hopefully. So please, read and review!! **


	10. The Monster in the Man

_**Disclaimer: I do not own anything concerning Resident Evil, its characters, cities, and monsters… I only own Remus and Vic...**_

The guns echoed and the Chimeras and the Hunters fell in bloody heaps on the cold stone of the floor. Soon, the bodies stopped falling and the small group took deep breaths to calm their rapidly beating hearts. Chris looked up at Remus and frowned slightly, "If what the intercom says is true, then you're lying to us."

Chris pointed his Samurai Edge at Remus' head just as the Tyrant vanished in a blur. Remus appeared at the closest door and placed his hand on it, he turned around sharply. "Don't do anything stupid, Chris. Jill, tell him to put his gun down!!" Remus called out to the woman. Jill looked back towards Chris and Remus and began to think fast.

"Chris, put your gun down," Jill said placing her hand on the Marksman's gun arm. "What?! He works with Wesker!! He _lied_ to us, Jill!! You expect us to trust him?! His name isn't even William!!" Chris snapped out raising his gun at Remus. "He's been lying to us this entire time!!" Chris felt his trigger finger itch as he resisted putting a bullet between the young man's eyes.

"This is Remus!! The Remus Vic and Claire were telling us about!! The one who saved Leon and the others and even got infected trying to help them!! Remember his story? The one on how he got infected in the first place? It matches Leon's story!! This is--" A bellowing roar quickly got their attention and they turned to face massive sized Hunter.

It was twice the size of a normal Hunter and its skin was a deep reddish-purple and its jaws were dripping with hunger and saliva. It suddenly launched itself at Chris and Jill, and as it barreled through them, Chris' gun went off.

All Remus knew was pain as the bullet ripped through the right half of his jaw and imbedded itself into his neck. Blood poured in great founts down the front of his clothes. He clutched at his ruined jaw and stumbled back as the Sweeper barreled into his side. Remus hit the wall roughly as it jarred his jaw causing more pain.

Remus blacked out from the pain just as he felt his jaw sew itself back together and the side of his neck spit the bullet out. As the bullet hit the flow Remus changed into something far more terrifying then a zombie, Crimson Head, or a Hunter. His body and a portion of his brain went into 'Tyrant Mode'. A more primal force took control of the Tyrant and he growled with hunger.

Blood had been lost, blood needed to be replaced. He was hungry and he went after the only thing that had the most supply of flesh and blood.

*R~E*S~I*D~E*N~T*~*E~V*I~L*

Chris groggily stood up and looked at his right to see Jill still dazed. He looked up just as Remus crouched and leapt at the large Sweeper hitting it in the chest knocking it off balance. The Sweeper gave a growl of surprise that its prey had enough strength to knock it back to the floor.

"Sanguis meus fervidus est. Sanguis meus avidus est. Sanguis tuus suavis est. Sanguis tuus iucundus est," Remus growled as the claws of his left hand rammed itself into the soft throat of the Sweeper and twisted out taking with it the Hunter's windpipe, larynx, esophagus and portions of the muscles holding the neck together. Remus grinned as he began to claw and dig into the now gurgling Sweeper's chest.

He ripped and tore at the ribs, through the lungs and to the heavily built heart and wretched it free from its confines. Remus held the still heart and felt himself laugh shrilly. He felt vaguely like he was a backseat driver, only seeing, not participating in the events.

He felt rather then saw, himself sinking his teeth into the heart and eating it. Darkness stilled over him halfway through the heart.

*R~E*S~I*D~E*N~T*~*E~V*I~L*

Chris watched with growing horror as Remus devoured the Sweeper's heart and as the younger man slump to the side, out cold the heart still only half-eaten in his hands.

"W-what the hell?!" Chris whispered as he helped the still dazed Jill into a standing position.

"Where's…Will-I mean Remus?" She said as she clutched her head and leaned against the wall.

It took a few seconds for Chris to register her question, "He, ah, just killed the Sweeper and then passed out." Chris decided that Jill shouldn't know about their companion's eating habits.

"Passed out? Is he hurt?" Jill asked concerned. "I dunno, I haven't gone and checked," Chris said checking Jill over. They looked up at Remus when they heard muttering. They edged closer and leaned in slightly to hear what he was saying.

"Systemic circulation is the portion of the cardiovascular system which carries…Oxygenated blood away from the heart, to the body, and returns…Deoxygenated blood back to the heart," The young Tyrant gave a toothy yawn and rolled over onto his side. Chris and Jill looked at each other and back at Remus just as he opened his eyes and yelled in surprise.

"Holy fuck!! Don't _do_ that!! You could scare a man to death like that!! Hovering over him like that, like damn vultures…" Remus growled as he sat up. He rubbed his head and moved his hand so he could see it. Dark, copper smelling blood coated his fingers. He looked around, his head swam as he did and saw the ruined carcass of the Sweeper.

His eyes focused on the large form and glanced around. The floor, some of the walls, and his clothes were covered in blood. He tried to think back to what happened but to him it was all a blur.

"Are you all right? You're covered in blood," Jill said as she knelt by him and began to check him for injuries. Chris made a move to stop her, but stopped when his hand was a hairs breath from her shoulder. Remus seemed normal now, no more homicidal killing sprees.

Remus couldn't help the sarcastic response. "Really? I thought this was just paint," He said as he rolled his eyes. Jill felt a small smile rise to her lips as she sighed, "Quite being an ass and let me make sure you're okay. Do you know what happened to the Sweeper?"

Remus looked from her face back to the Sweeper's body. "No…Not a damn clue," He muttered as he suddenly remembered the shrill laugh that had come from him.

Was it the virus acting up? It couldn't be the G-Virus, it was dead inside him but the G-001 was still active, and the Chimera bite…Did the Chimera's carry the T-Virus too…?

He shook his head, most likely not in free form like saliva. When he got back to Wesker he'd have to do some experiments. He didn't want to end up like the little girl Umbrella experimented on. _Lisa…_Remus thought, _Lisa Trevor…I think that was her name…_

He had read the reports of what Wesker and his uncle did to the girl and her family. Horrific, terrifying and all around cruel.

His scientific side thought it was interesting while his more human half was appalled. Did that make him a monster or human? He had done experiments before to rats and impassively watched the outcome of his work. He shivered at the memory of the mouse he had infected and how it exploded into a gory mist.

Did that make him a mo-- "Remus?" Jill's voice cut through his train of thought as he turned to her. "We have to leave and head to the control room now before more of the Sweepers come."

He nodded and stood, "Time to get this show on the road."

_**A/N:**_** Holy snap!! I'm so sorry this took so long!! I couldn't type 'cause I went over to my sister's place for a few days!! I'll try not to do this again if I can help it!! Forgive me!! .o' Anyway, the thing Remus said, obviously in a different language, is from a certain song by a certain band…One of my favorite bands actually, but I'll tell you what it mean next chapter. If you already know what it means kudos to you then!!**

**Read and review!! **


	11. A Worthy Cause

_**Disclaimer: I do not own anything concerning Resident Evil, its characters, cities, and monsters… I only own Remus and Vic...**_

"The control room is just down this hall," Remus said as they ran down the large hallway. On occasion they would encounter a Chimera and a Hunter, but it was mainly restricted to zombies. "Right," Chris said as he shot a zombie that stumbled into their path. They turned a corner, gaped and quickly went back to where they had run from.

"Holy fuck!! They're all over the damn place!!" Chris whispered to Jill and Remus. "Really?! I thought those were mannequins!!" Remus growled out sarcastically. "You two stop it!! We have to find a way to get rid of all of them," Jill said as she thought quickly. Remus slowly looked over to the control room doors and gave a soft growl.

The hallway was _swarmed_ with zombies and Remus even spotted a Cerberus in the mass, mindlessly stumbled, limping and standing. "We need a distraction of some sort to draw the--"

"I'll do it," Remus said turning back towards the others. "I'm a dead man already. I'll give you the codes you'll need. Just give me some ammo just in case something happens."

"What?! _NO!!_ I'm not going to let you do this!!" Chris said glaring at Remus. "Dammit, it's not like we have a choice!! Regardless!! Don't tell Vic I'm still alive," Remus said as he looked at Jill, then back at Chris.

"Why not, she has a right to know," Chris said, getting agitated. Remus shook his head, "Because, she'll try to hunt me down and she'll get stuck even deeper in this mess. I want her alive and safe."

Jill gave a small nod, "Alright, I won't tell her and neither will Chris."

"What?! I never agreed to that!!" Chris said, surprise etching onto his features. "Chris, he has a valid point. Alright, go do what you have to do," She said with a small smile as Remus nodded. Remus searched his pockets and found a slightly bloody scrap of paper in one of his lab-coat pockets. "I know I got a pen somewhere…" He muttered as he grinned triumphantly as he pulled a pen out of his back pocket.

He scribbled some words and numbers and handed them to Jill. "Good luck, this might be the last time we're meeting like this," Remus said and hugged Jill and smacked Chris' shoulder and nodded. "Be careful, kiddies, the road you travel is full of danger and heartache. Trust only you're closest friends and be weary of new ones," He said as he took a slow deep breath and stood for all to see.

"Hey you ugly fucks!! Dinner time!!" He yelled as the zombies turned towards the sound and began to stumble towards him. He smiled grimly as he saw the Cerberus diving through the crowd.

He readied his clawed hand and dug into the rotting flanks of the dog as it jumped. He slammed it into the stone walls and slammed his boot into the skull, spewing brain and bone onto the white floor. He looked up and saw the crowd was close and held onto his arms close to his chest and barreled through the tight group. He felt the decaying hands grasp his clothes.

He continued to run and yell to keep the zombies complete attention on him so the others could get into the room.

*R~E*S~I*D~E*N~T*~*E~V*I~L*

"Quick!!" Jill whispered as they watched Remus run away, the crowd of infected following close behind him. She sprinted and deftly pressed the combination code into the panel. The door hissed open ad they slipped in. "He actually sacrificed himself to save us," Chris muttered as he glanced around the large room. "Over here, Chris. This is the panel we need the code for."

Jill set her hands on the keyboard before a siren went off.

"_Step away from the controls. This is the Red Queen. Step away from the controls._" A woman's voice chimed over the intercom. Chris looked around as the voice continued to speak. "_Leave now. Emergency doors closing. Seal in targets and eliminate immediately,_" The Red Queen's voice neutral. "We have to get out quick!!" Jill said as she spun around to Chris who nodded and ran for the door.

"_Emergency exits locked. Activating T.A.L.O.S._"

"She didn't even give us time to leave!!" Chris said as he glanced at the large monitor.

*R~E*S~I*D~E*N~T*~*E~V*I~L*

"Damn Hunters, damn Sweepers, damn zombies!!" Remus said quickly as he ran into a zombie full speed knocking it down onto the bloody floor. Remus spun and hit the floor hard and shook his head. "Fucking mindless rotting bags of flesh!!" He snarled as he stood up and looked behind him. The two Hunters and Sweeper were a distance of 30 meters and closing swiftly.

"_Fuck!!_" He cursed as he started to run down the large corridor. _Think, think, think!! Have to find a way around them, out of ammo, walls enclosing the corridor no way…_He stopped thinking and wanted to hit himself in the head. Of course!! He could just pull a wall run and he should be alright!!

Brilliant plan!! Unless you were a nerdy doctor type who doesn't exercise and who prefers books and computers to dumb-bells and weights…

He was going to die…Fucking great.

He looked straight ahead and gaped. His way to freedom was barred. The one set of doors he didn't have a code for just _had_ to be _this_ door. He prayed to whatever deity would listen, that he could do this. He placed a foot on the door when he was close enough and 'ran' up the wall and flipped over the monsters and landed shakily, but erect. He heard the Hunters and Sweeper slam into the steel door and cackled.

He needed to get that on camera. He should trust in his abilities better instead of thinking he was still normal. He ran back down the hallway he had first come from.

*R~E*S~I*D~E*N~T*~*E~V*I~L*

Deep in the confines of the circular room the Red Queen began to activate one of the T.A.L.O.S. Its cyclonic eye glowed an ominous red in the pitch black of the room. A few moments before the circuit breaker was destroyed, leaving the lower levels with little light. A thunderous footfall echoed throughout the room and the Red Queen felt a fragment spark of boisterous joy.

It pondered for a few mili-seconds. Maybe it was something Sergei had added to her when he and an Ivan brought her from the Spencer Mansion. The possibility was likely. She looked through one of the cameras she had control and watched as Birkin banged on the control room door yelling before he was slammed by one of the Sweepers she had set free.

Blood splattered onto the camera and a scream of agony. The Red Queen felt at ease. Birkin was dead, and she had only two smaller annoyances left to deal with.

_**A/N:**_** I'm sorry again, I had writer's block and just now finished this up. I deleted, rewrote, deleted and repeated until I got this. Not as good as I wanted it to be but good enough for now. Also, I'm putting up more art on my dA, for those who don't know my dA I'm under the name RyuBakahatsu or you could just take the spaces away and go with this:**

**www. ryubakahatsu. **

**Danke and read and review!!**

**P.S. I learned how to make Onigiri or commonly known Rice Balls. I made them with black beans mushed into a paste with some sugar and milk. It was fun. Next is potstickers!!**


	12. A New Development

_**Disclaimer: I do not own anything concerning Resident Evil, its characters, cities, and monsters… I only own Remus and Vic...**_

"Hurry up and open the door, Chris!!" Jill yelled as she tried to shift the command of the doors to her, instead of the Red Queen. Outside the doors they could hear Remus yelling for them to open the doors before a screech, the sound of something dragging claws on metal, and a scream of pain. Then silence.

Chris stared at the steel door, his face pale. "Geezes…" He muttered as he took a few shaky steps back from the door, the hallway outside was silent as a graveyard. Not even the constant shuffle of the zombies was heard.

"Is he…?"

"I-I don't know, Jill…I don't know," Chris said turning to the brown haired woman. "I almost have control of the computer, I'll hurry so we, so we can get the hell out of here," Jill said turning back to the computer, silent tears poured down her face.

*R~E*S~I*D~E*N~T*~*E~V*I~L*

_Please allow me to introduce myself_

_I'm a man of wealth and taste_

_I've been around for a long, long year_

_Stole many a man's soul and faith_

_And I was round when Jesus Christ_

_Had his moment of doubt and pain_

_Made damn sure that pilot_

_Washed his hands and sealed his fate_

Outside the installation a figure garbed in black, passively surveyed the large group of buildings that made up the Serbian Umbrella facility. The man chuckled and grinned as he adjusted his sunglasses. "Time to see some old friends," He said his deep voice slightly echoing through beginnings of a blizzard.

_Pleased to meet you_

_Hope you guess my name_

_But what's puzzling you_

_Is the nature of my game_

_I stuck around St. Petersburg_

_When I saw it was a time for a change_

_Killed the czar and his ministers_

_Anastasia screamed in vain_

Wesker shook his head slightly through the lightly falling snow and made his way down to the facility, the song dancing through his head as the grin took a more chilling tone to it.

_I rode a tank_

_Held a generals rank_

_When the blitzkrieg raged_

_And the bodies stank_

_Pleased to meet you_

"Hope you guess my name," Wesker let a deep laugh echo through the large mound of snow to the base that lay above the snow and ice.

*R~E*S~I*D~E*N~T*~*E~V*I~L*

"I got the doors!! Quick, let's get out of here before that damn A.I. gets a hold of the computer!!" Jill said as she went to Chris' side and hit the door command buttons. It hissed open and they ran out. Jill looked quickly from her left, to her right.

The hallway was drenched in blood and something, or someone was dragged through some of the blood leading down one of the corridors. Jill turned to Chris, "Do you think he survived?"

"I don't know, but we have to hurry here quickly, and if we can hunt him down we'll get him the hell out of here too…God, I hope he hasn't turned into one of _them_," Chris said. He didn't want to shoot Remus like he and Jill had to when they stumbled across Forest when he was turned into zombie.

*R~E*S~I*D~E*N~T*~*E~V*I~L*

Pain, agonizing pain was all he felt when his conscious mind began to drag itself from the depths of his sub-conscious mind. He felt something in the air. Something had waken up, and someone he…He knew was here.

Someone important…He couldn't remember, the pain was too much so he kept his eyes closed and began to count up his injuries.

Four broken ribs, a punctured lung, a right broken leg and arm, possibly a broken nose, a deep cut or two from the right hip to left shoulder, a copious amount of blood was lost and his body was almost to weak to heal the worst of the injuries.

"_Fuck_," He tried to say before he realized that he couldn't move his mouth and some of his limbs._ If this doesn't scream easy meal…_He thought bitterly. What would Sherry, Leon, or Vic, hell even Claire might say?

_Get the hell up you lazy, Tyrant?_ Maybe…_I wonder why I'm not dead? I should be dead; the extent of my injuries would simply label me 'Un-savable'._ Remus felt sleep tugging at his mind as he gave in willingly.

Something stirred around him, and Remus opened his eyes slowly to the blindingly bright light, his vision fuzzy; he saw a shape hovering over him.

"Burkin!! You are alive!! I only know a small amount about medical treatment in Tyrants. I never really tried to save the Tyrants we created, but I supplied multiple bags of blood at once to help restore some of the blood you lost. Your ability to heal is astounding!! You are apparently some form of a vampiric Tyrant. Eating raw flesh or drinking blood to help nourish your body so it could heal. Amazing. The more traumatic the injury the more blood supply you need," Sergei said as he puttered around for a vial, or was that a syringe?

Remus couldn't tell, and knew if he could he would be moving around, but since he couldn't he stayed still. "Your arm and leg are almost healed, you nose has healed also, along with your ribs. I believe you also have a punctured lung, hence your wheezing. But at the rate you are healing you will survive," Sergei said as he pressed the vial, or was it a cup? To his lips and something cool sloshed down his throat.

Remus choked on the water and coughed. Water fell from his mouth in small rivers as he continued to cough. "Be quite don't try to talk, you will be alright, Comrade. You'll be-" A voice came over the intercom in the medical bay, "_Intruder, intruder alert!!_" Remus knew that voice, that bitch of an A.I. that was trying to kill him. And damn near succeeded in his book, sending three more Sweepers and two more Hunters. Fighting eight of the monsters was rough and difficult, even _with_ a gun.

But he didn't have a gun but he managed to kill all of them with his bare hands. _Barely…_He thought as he drew in a slightly ragged breath.

Sergei turned and looked at a large monitor, "Identify intruder, Queen"

Remus looked at his right and watched as a familiar picture was brought to the screen.

"_Wesker, Albert: Former S.T.A.R.S. Captain and Umbrella Scientist. Where-about: First floor of the facility. Activated T.A.L.O.S._" The Red Queen's neutral voice said, Sergei stared at the screen for a few more moments.

"So, Wesker is here. This could prove interesting. Make its orders are to be Seek and Destroy. Target: Albert Wesker," Sergei commanded his deep thickly accented voice took a softer tone to it. "I am sorry, but I must confine you to the medical bay. We have things we need to discuss. Queen, contain Remus Burkin, do _not_ kill. Keep him alive, but restrained. Do you understand your orders, Queen?"

"_Yes, sir_," The A.I. said.

"Good, I will go find our friend and see if he survives the T.A.L.O.S." Sergei gave a slight nod to Remus and walked out of the medical bay. "Oh, fuck…He left me with a homicidal super computer as a nurse!!" Remus said as he shifted to look away and stopped. He was healed completely, though he was still extremely sore.

He slowly sat up and held his head as the room spun. _I have to find Jill, Chris and Wesker as soon as possible…But how the hell am I supposed to? The bitch has orders, _and_ she's trying to kill me. But Sergei said not to, so bonus for me then…_Remus thought dryly as he looked around the medical bay.

He hated being at the mercy of a homicidally driven super-computer.

_**A/N:**_** The song is 'Sympathy for the Devil' by The Rolling Stones. I think of it when I think of Wesker, that and the song 'I Wear My Sunglasses at Night'. You know it reminds you of him. Sorry, for yet another late chapter…My family is moving in with me and it's kinda hard to type when you have to transfer furniture to your home and clean up like mad to shut your mom up…**

**-cough- Anyway, again with the writer's block, and also this story is coming to a close until Resident Evil 5 comes out. Heard the game was epic, heard it had clunky controls; RE4 was much better, great graphics, etc. But I haven't played it so I'm not going to judge. **

**Numa Numa song is STUCK. IN. MY. HEAD…STUCK!! When you leave my colors fade to grey…**

**P.S. Put up some more art :'3 And I also bought book 3 of the Resident Evil series by S.D. Perry. She's an okay author, better then some of the other books I've read…Like a certain book who has the same title 'City of the Dead'…Good heavens, that book was the second book I **_**ever**_** gave up on reading. I was only a hundred or so pages in!! It killed me damn near!!**

**I advise don't read it, but that's merely my opinion…I'm going to finish watching my Clint Eastwood marathon. That man is epic next to John Wayne, who has 1****st**** place in my book.**

'**Hang 'Em High', 'The Good, the Bad, and the Ugly', 'A Fistful of Dollars', 'For a Few Dollars More' and so many more. I'm a Western fan. Grew up with it, love it, and will make my kids watch it too. Well, when I get married and have kids that is… Er, enough of about me!! Please read on and review!!**

**Danke!! **


	13. Bloody Remnats of the Past

_**Disclaimer: I do not own anything concerning Resident Evil, its characters, cities, and monsters… I only own Remus and Vic...**_

The T.A.L.O.S. roared as its body began to mutate from the explosive damage it took. "Dammit," Chris muttered as he took a step back from the Talos. It roared again and tentacles sprouted from its back, weaving through the air.

"I thought that would kill it," Chris said to Jill as she reloaded her weapon. "So did I, it seems a lot tougher then a normal tyrant," She said as she went into a firing stance and cocked the gun.

"We just have to keep firing, or we can try shooting the pink growths on its chest and back," She said as it stood from its crouch and slammed a tentacle into the ceiling making some of the debris fall. Jill jumped back avoiding a tentacle that tried to spear her.

Chris set his jaw and fired the Samurai Edge into its arm, hoping he was damaging it. It bellowed and barreled towards them, its steps heavy but fast. "Come and get it!!" Chris roared as he targeted the 'tears' on its arms and chest. Jill followed suit quickly.

*R~E*S~I*D~E*N~T*~*E~V*I~L*

Indigo-blue eyes narrowed as they scanned the keyboard. He had managed to kick the Queen from the server so he could have command of the cameras, even for a little while. It took him twice as long to get the mikes to work for him.

He grinned as he looked at one of the cameras and saw Wesker gunning down some zombies. Remus tapped the microphone and was glad to see Wesker look around sharply, looking for the source of the sound.

"So glad to see you alive and well, Boss. I have temporary control of the cameras and speakers. Do you need assistance while I can give it?" Remus asked as he managed to get a bloodied screen to switch on and show Wesker he was alive and not simply the Red Queen imitating his voice.

Wesker strolled over to the screen and saw that the younger Tyrant looked like Death warmed over. The younger Tyrant was pale, his eyes were shadowed and he looked immensely tired. "Yes, tell me where to find Sergei." His deep voice commanded. Remus couldn't help the small grin that crossed his features.

Vic was right, Wesker _did_ sound like David Bowie. "Yes, sir. Give me a little while…" Remus turned from the monitor and began to type speedily. In seconds he had Sergei's location, "It seems, sir that he is in the Subway…Or near it." Remus looked back to the screen that had Wesker on it and saw the Tyrant nod. "Good. You have new orders. Prep this facility to blow and then get out after giving me the commands to the explosives."

"Yes, sir," Remus said, he decided he had one more message to send before he left. He suspected the Queen would be back online and he made his escape through the newly opened doors with a 9mm he found hidden in one of the filing cabinets in tow.

*R~E*S~I*D~E*N~T*~*E~V*I~L*

The Talos fell clutching its chest as it fell to the ground in a ruined bloody heap as Chris coughed and waved his hand to clear the smell of gun smoke and powder. "Finally…I was worried I'd run out of ammo before we killed it…" Chris said as he looked over at Jill and she nodded. "So where to next?" He asked as Jill reloaded her pistol.

"Where ever the heart of this facility is located. We have to blow this place to hell. Hopefully it will cripple Umbrella and it should be easier to get rid of them permanently," She said as she looked at the cooling corpse of the monster.

"Yeah, let's get this show on the road then," He said as he took one last look at the Talos and turned briskly to the door that had been blocked by the Talos, closely followed by Jill.

*R~E*S~I*D~E*N~T*~*E~V*I~L*

_No one knows what it's like_

_To be the bad man_

_To be the sad man_

_Behind blue eyes_

Remus snarled as he pulled the trigger blowing a Cerberus' head clear off the stump of its neck. The blood sprayed onto the floor and soiled his ruined jacket even more then it already was.

_No one knows what it's like to be hated_

_To be faded_

_To telling lonely lies_

_But my dreams aren't as empty_

_As my conscience seems to be_

"Of all things," He growled out as he pistol whipped a zombie knocking it off of him.

_I have as I would have been lonely_

_My love is vengeance that is never free_

_No one knows what its like to feel these feelings _

"To be stuck in my head, it has to be a _song_!!" He shouted in bewilderment. He fired off two more shots and kicked a zombie in the crotch to get it off his jacket, it didn't have any affect on the thing but it made him feel better.

_Like I do_

_And I blame you_

_No one fights back as hard of their anger_

_None of my paining woes_

_Can show blue_

He began to hum along to the tune floating its way through his head as he punched another zombie that jumped him from his right. It stumbled and fell taking down two others with it. "I swear, if you all weren't already fucking dead I'd kill you annoying pricks!!" He snapped as the last six of the zombies moaned in response to his statement.

_But my dreams aren't as empty_

_As my conscience seems to be_

_I have as I would have been only lonely_

_My love is vengeance that is never free_

He grinned, his favorite part of the song was coming up and he licked his dry lips and growled out the lyrics.

"_When life is lenience I killed her_

_Before I used it and loose my cool_

_When I smile tell me some bad news before I laugh and act like the fool_

_And if I swallow anything Evil_

_Put your finger down my throat_

_And if I shiver please give me a blanket _

_To keep me warm let me wear your coat_," He smoothly shrugged out of his ruined coat and threw it at the shambling T carriers. It covered one of them and Remus rammed his left hand through the back of the jacket and into its head that gulched like an over ripe melon.

_No one knows what it's like_

_To be the bad man_

_To be the sad man_

_Behind blue eyes_

"Bad man, sad man my ass…" He said to the last of the zombies in a conversational tone before he blew its head off. He continued down the hallway. Thinking that maybe he was a maniac, maybe just a little he thought as he blew a Cerberus' head in two.

"Naw, I'm perfectly normal," He said as he smashed a zombie's head into the stone wall.

*R~E*S~I*D~E*N~T*~*E~V*I~L*

Wesker ran a hand over his hair to smooth it down. He glanced down as he felt a clumsy hand hit his shoe and raised an eyebrow at the severely injured zombie that tried to claw its way towards him. Wesker knew what would happen if he left it as it was. It would mutate into a Crimson Head and then into a Licker.

He didn't want that, did he? He pulled out his Samurai Edge and blew its rotting head onto the stone floor.

"Pathetic," He said as he turned briskly and made his way towards the subway. He had an 'old friend' to meet.

His foot steps echoed down the silent hall.

*R~E*S~I*D~E*N~T*~*E~V*I~L*

"So Albert is on his way here? Are you sure, Burkin?" Sergei said as he nodded towards the exhausted looking man. "Get some rest, I will take care of the rest from here," He said as he clicked the monitors off and turned around and looked at the Ivans.

"I want you two to eliminate Albert Wesker. Go!! And do not return until he has met his demise," The Russian said as he turned back towards the now black screens.

The Ivans nodded and turned and made their exit leaving Sergei to his thoughts.

_**A/N:**_** Dammit, I'm so sorry…AGAIN. I've been busy as hell trying to pass my Statistics class, and my other three classes to graduate…**

**Lolz :'3 I also got a new haircut.**

**Happy late Valentine's Day…I went to go see Coraline in 3D…Epic cool. But yes, read and review please!!**

**Danke!!**

**P.S. I don't own The Who or their song 'Behind Blue Eyes'.**

**And yes, I **_**am**_** a diabolically evil writer who lives to destroy the world, dethrone the Penguins and recreate the world!! For more info on my Penguin conspiracy theory please, leave a comment on it!! **


	14. Damn Dirty Apes

_**Disclaimer: I do not own anything concerning Resident Evil, its characters, cities, and monsters…**_

Wesker frowned at the two large men that stood side by side in front of him. One had a blue visor, the other red and both were dressed exactly in long white trench coats. He knew what they were. A new class of humanoid-type Tyrants.

They were able to pass for human, but on closer inspection you could see small oddities. "So, Sergei sent his toys after me? How cute," Wesker said as he slowly slid his hand to his gun hidden by his black coat. One of the Ivans suddenly launched itself with inhuman speed, barreling its large bulk towards Wesker.

Wesker rolled out of the way and began to pump the red visored Ivan full of hollow tipped rounds from his Samurai Edge into its hairless head.

It turned towards him slowly ignoring the shoots fired at it. Wesker dodged again as the other Ivan slammed its fist into the hard cement where he stood only seconds before. The cement cracked and caved in lightly leaving a half foot deep impression. Wesker never saw the large fist coming from behind him and it collided with the back of his head.

Wesker flew twenty feet before hitting the wall fracturing his skull on the stone. His sunglasses fell to the ground, shattered from the massive blow.

Wesker felt the blood filling around his brain and knew the wound was lethal. His body wound repair in minutes. But he had a feeling he was going to get more of a beating then he first thought.

His yellow and red eyes were dazed, but he managed to dodge another punch aimed for his chest. He had to avoid close combat as much as possible or else he would be in serious trouble.

Blood dripped from his lips as he grinned, blood staining his teeth red-yellow. _This is going to be a fun challenge!!_ He thought as he glanced down at his gun. He had three clips and spare shells in his pockets. He was set; time to test how good he really was.

*R~E*S~I*D~E*N~T*~*E~V*I~L*

_Die Lanze muss im Fleisch ertrinken_

_Fisch und Mann zur tiefe sinken_

_Wo die schwarze Seele wohnt_

_Ist kein Licht am Horizont_

Remus felt his fist exit through the back of the Hunter and he spread his fingers, blood coated them like fresh snow in Alaska. The Hunter clutched his arm and let a high pitched keening sound from its reptilian mouth as blood caked its jaw. It died with a spasm and Remus let it slid off his arm.

He stared at his hand and the sticky blood that coated them. He lips were thinned in displeasure. He had found the Hunter feasting on a woman's corpse. But that wasn't what had him in a foul mood. It was the woman herself. She looked just like his mother had when she…Died in the accident. The skin from her arms was flayed and she had deep cuts along the side of her face, her black hair sticking to the caked blood.

He closed his eyes. He was with his Uncle when he had to go and identify her ruined body. His Uncle was devastated and angry with his mother's death, and then Remus' father was killed a few months later.

Remus was young when it had all happened and it still depressed him. He opened his eyes and felt anger and hurt churning in his chest. He had found out recently that their deaths were no accident. Umbrella had them murdered, his mother by one of their monsters and his father by a fellow worker.

"And I'll kill the bastard who killed them. Better hope your dead already, Spencer, or you'll die a nice painful way," Remus smiled grimly as he rolled his left shoulder, popping it.

_Und die Wellen weinen leise_

_In ihrem Herzen steckt ein Speer_

_Bluten sich am Ufer leer_

*R~E*S~I*D~E*N~T*~*E~V*I~L*

Wesker fired his gun as a Crimson Head leapt onto the wall nearest him. One of the three shots hit the wall near the Crimson Head's arm and the other two slammed into its bloodied torso making it fall from the wall. It hit the floor with a loud thud and it knelt on all fours and snarled at Wesker and lunged.

Wesker fired two rapid shots hitting the Crimson Head square in the face. It fell mid-lung in a crumpled heap near his feet. "Easy," Wesker said as he turned and headed for the nearest door. A monitor near him flickered on and Birkin's face appeared there.

"Boss, Sergei has moved to a new location. He is currently in the heart of this place…Head," A hiss of static broke through before Birkin's voice came back, "Down the stairs there, down two floors, and the big double metal door has a code but its busted so easy access. Good, luck and kill that red bitch!!"

Birkin's face vanished as the screen went out. Wesker stared at the screen maybe that was the Red Queen disguised as Birkin or maybe it really was him. Wesker mentally shrugged and followed the directions regardless.

*R~E*S~I*D~E*N~T*~*E~V*I~L*

"Geezes!! Damn Queen!! Trying to kick me off…" Remus swore as the terminal went blank and the Red Queen's cool voice came through.

"I am sorry, Remus, but I can not allow you to do that. Albert Wesker must be eliminated, and thus, so do you," Her voice said through the terminal's speakers. "Eliminate Remus Jack Birkin and Albert Wesker. Orders taken and understood," The doors down the corridor Remus was in hissed open and loud ape-like screeches echoed through the hall.

Three Eliminators ran out of one of the doors and Remus grimaced. The Eliminators were baboons that had been tested on using the T-Virus. Their fur was ripped in some places due to the massive swell of their muscles, their eyes were yellowed and blood shot, and they were hungry.

They swiveled their heads towards him as he took a step back and he cursed as they howled in blood lust. Remus has never faced Eliminators, but knew they were fast and extremely lethal.

They charged him and he thought for a split second; should he run or fight?

He choose to fight and snared one of the baboons by the arm and slammed it against the stone wall. Its brothers tackled him and he felt one sink its oversized teeth into his shoulder and the other try to claw his face. Remus felt the flash of pain but ignored it as best as he could and dug his left hand into the baboon on his face.

It screeched and jumped off as the other went for his throat. He slammed his back against the wall as the one on his back howled in pain; he rammed it into the wall again and again until it fell limply to the floor.

The last Eliminator stared him down and charged. It tackled him to the ground and clawed his chest and face. Blood gushed from Remus' wounds as he managed to blindly grapple it. It clawed at his hands and arms as he moved his hand to its neck and squeezed as tightly as he could. He heard a sickening snap and the baboon went limp in his hands.

He tossed it to the side and sat up. He could only see out of one eye and that was only half way. Blood had gushed into his one good eye and had blurred his vision, while the other was ruined.

It would take him half an hour before he would be healed all the way. Remus limped to one of the safe rooms and closed the door and blocked it. He slumped into one of the chairs and dozed off, the blood drying on his face and clothes.

_**A/N:**_** Holy Nine Levels of Hell!! I'm so damn sorry it's not even funny!! We just got the new house, I just graduated, the ceremony is this Saturday, and me and my family are moving into the new house…And I had writer's block for almost TWO MONTHS!!**

**But I finished this chapter!! Aren't you guys happy??**

**Anyway, I might not be on for a while, but I'll try to update this NORMALLY…**

**Please read and review!!**

**BTW, I do not own the song Reise Reise by Rammstein!!**


	15. A New Breed

_**Disclaimer: I do not own anything concerning Resident Evil, its characters, cities, and monsters…**_

"Come on, Chris!! We only have two hours before Remus rigs this place to blow!!" Jill said as she remembered the bloody mess the young man was in when he called on a random monitor ahead of them.

Jill glanced back towards the elder Redfield. She saw Chris stop and raise his gun, and as Jill turned the rancid odor hit her nose. A deep bellowing roar sounded right behind her and she turned swiftly, but a large reptilian hand slammed into her, knocking her down her gun clattering a few feet away.

Jill heard shots and a deep rumble that sent vibrations through the floor. Warm blood dripped from her hair-line and lazily dripped to her cheek as she looked up to the monster that had knocked her down. It was massive in size and was a deep red almost like dried blood, its massive claws dragged on the floor, its huge maw held thick fangs and it had its mouth held open as a deep heavy breath drew into its lungs making a rasp that sound as if it were about to swallow their souls and drag them to the deepest parts of Hell.

It finally clicked in her mind what she was looking at.

A Hunter.

A new breed or a prototype, she didn't know.

She quickly looked around for her gun as the slow-motion of her vision and thoughts kicked back to normal. Chris was in trouble, the Hunter was nothing more than a few scant feet from him. She picked herself up and crawled the few feet to her pistol and turned around and fired.

The 9mm rounds slammed into its head and it turned slightly, as if to regard her and looked back towards Chris and then turned back to face her. Its reptilian face was dripping with black-red blood that dripped into its mouth and giving it a slightly more hellish look and its black eyes were leering at her with terrible glee and blood-lust.

A fear she hadn't felt since the Spencer Mansion rose up from her sub-conscience, a primal fear that left her trembling. It was going to kill them both and devour their cooling corpses. They were going to die in the arctic like Hell of the compound.

She heard something call her name and Jill turned to see Chris cocking a shotgun with a slug and pulling the trigger. The sound was monstrously loud and the Hunter took a step back as the round slammed into its chest. It bellowed and continued its trek towards her. Chris loaded another round and fired again, and again, with each step it slowed minutely until it was right above her.

Jill had already reloaded and began firing. The bullets seemed to simply sink into its flesh and stopped doing any real damage to its thick hide. Chris loaded another slug and aimed for its large crocodilian head and fired. Blood and gore splattered the wall just above Jill. Its eyes widened and it fell to its knees and fell over with a loud thump only a foot away from Jill, its blood oozing in copious amounts around its ruined head.

"Let's hurry up. I have a feeling we don't have much time in this hell hole," Chris said as he reloaded his gun and slowed his breathing down some. Jill stood up and gave a small jump when the Hunter spasm, her legs slightly shaking she followed the older Redfield. She hadn't been that terrified since the Spencer Mansion and it took a lot to scare Jill Valentine like this.

*R~E*S~I*D~E*N~T*~*E~V*I~L*

_  
Marked for demolition, I'm  
Just a time bomb ticking inside  
No hope for the hopeless,  
I can see the pieces all laid out in front of me_

Sitting in a bloodied chair, there sat Remus drenched in blood, his right hand hanging down over the armrest. His head tilted down, hiding his face in shadows. His once immaculately slicked back hair was in disarray hanging in his eyes. The dark cooled his heated flesh as the monitors to his left blinked and flicked. __

No point even asking why  
Couldn't help even if you tried  
Step aside or you might just be the next contestant  
To feel the Brutality!  


His left hand twitched as if a nerve had just been pinched. It twitched a few seconds later and clenched the arm of the chair in a vice grip. A ragged breath was drawn deep into his lungs as his body jerked awake.

_  
Devastation, Obliteration  
Are all to the point of Exacerbation  
There's no explaining my situation now,  
Why does this shit keep happening to me?  
_

Remus slumped forward, clutching his chest. His heart was beating too fast and the room swam and spotted and was black for seconds until his vision came back. He had almost died due to immense blood loss. He snarled as he stood up shakily. The poison would never leave his veins. He was damned for eternity all because of Umbrella.

_  
I've held on too long just to let it go now,  
Will my inner strength get me through it some how  
Defying the curse that has taken hold  
Never surrender,  
I'll never be overcome!_

He grinned manically and started to laugh. How ironic!! Umbrella ruined his life, cursed him, killed his parents, and ruined any and all chances of him having a future with the woman her loved and he was _working_ for them!! Not anymore at least, Wesker had given him an out but he was stuck with Ada and the other new recruit, Steve. __

Too dark for forgiveness, I  
Can't seem to do anything right  
When I try to rebuild I see my humble shelter  
Just fall to the ground again

He leaned heavily against the monitors as he felt the hunger stirring in him again. He had feed a few hours ago, but he had sustained tremendous damage to his body since then and the flesh and blood of the genetic freaks and monsters in the facility could only provide him so much since their bodied were different then what he was used to.__

Object to the evil eye  
No point to let anyone try  
Take heed my friend lest you be torn asunder  
Like all that's become of me  


His body ached with both pain and hunger. He needed to eat and soon or things would get worse for him. He didn't want to find out what new mutations his body would come up with if he didn't eat soon.

_  
Decimation, Disintegration  
Now beyond the point of imagination,  
There's no explaining my situation now  
Why does this shit keep happening to me?_

I've held on too long just to let it go now,  
Will my inner strength get me through it some how  
Defying the curse that has taken hold  
Never surrender,  
I'll never be overcome!

The doors hissed open and a zombie stumbled in and moaned with need. Remus sneered and blew its brains out without a second thought. "Fuck you, it's all about food to you isn't it? We're not gonna be buddies if you keep that attitude, bud," Remus growled as he stepped on its back to get through the door.__

I've held on too long just to let it go now,  
Will my inner strength get me through it some how  
Defying the curse that has taken hold  
Never surrender,  
I'll never be overcome!

I've held on too long just to let it go now, (Will my inner strength)  
Will my inner strength get me through it some how (Defying the curse)  
Defying the curse that has taken hold  
Never surrender,  
I'll never be overcome!

Remus snarled as he felt a small ripple go through his body. He was going to start changing if he didn't find some nice warm _fresh_ meat.

He hated his life sometimes…

_**A/N:**_** This chapter probably sucks but sadly it was all my stressed mind could come up with. And you know what I **_**finally**_** just realized? Jill Valentine isn't in Code Veronica… A certain editor is to blame for this memory loss injury…Hitting someone in the head for over six years with various objects tends to make people forget…A LOT…I hate my bad memory…**

**Regardless, sadly this is a filler chapter in a way…I want Wesker's battle with Sergei to be epic and damn cool so I'm stalling a little…**

**Please read and review!!**

**P.S. ****I DO NOT OWN DISTURBED**** or their song 'The Curse' **


	16. New Years

_**Disclaimer: I do not own anything concerning Resident Evil, its characters, cities, and monsters…I only own Rem and Vic…**_

Blood. Hot and sweet coppery tang on my tongue. Why do I taste blood…? My stomach hurts; a dull ache in my gut. The coppery tang of blood is missing…My left hand twitches as I run it over my stomach to feel a ridge of skin. I look down drowsily as I ran my fingers over the ridge again and realize it's a scar covering a much older scar.

Scars, they tell so many stories, some funny and weird and some loathe fully painful. I don't remember much…A bellowing roar, Leon and Ashley screaming, escaping with…With Krauser? Yes, Krauser and Wesker…I remember, or I think I do…I clutch my head as a jagged pain splits my head in two.

My head swirled as my memories faded to something less tangible. That damn nurse is back again. Here to add more IV to my blood stream. How long have I been here? I can't remember…

Panic takes a hold of me as I look around wildly.

Oh God, I have to get out! It's only felt like a few days but the people around me are changing, aging. The young doctor set to watch over me he used to look around his late 20s…Now he looks to be in his mid-30s! I felt my weakened limbs start to move, my movements are slow, groggy like I've been asleep for a long time.

I clenched my left fist and tried to slam it into the glass. It merely made a small rattle. I growled into my oxygen mask and slammed my fist again, and again. My strength was returning with each blow. The damn nurse was yelling something which made the doctor turn to look at me with deep dread in his eyes.

The glass was breaking and I grinned in victory as I lifted my legs and pushed against the cracked glass. It shattered and the liquid rushed out and I went with it.

~R=E~S=I~D=E~N=T~E=V~I=L~

Remus' body hit the floor with a wet thud as the nurse and doctor stumbled back. Remus crawled on all fours and tore the mask off gasping for air. His now shoulder lengthen hair covering his two toned eyes as they glanced up with a dull haze as they rapidly turn more aware.

"W-!" His voice was raspy with disuse and he tried again. "Where…The _fuck_ am I? How…How _long? What is the fucking year?_" The doctor stuttered, afraid of the newly awakened Tyrant. "Y-You're in the main Umbrella base…Well, the _old_ main Umbrella base…And for th-the year…It's January 21st…" Remus sat up, getting from the crouched position so he could sit properly. "That's…Really fucking great…I asked what _fucking_ year it is! Not the _fucking_ date!"

"It-It's 2009…" The doctor scuttled back awaiting the outrage and fury to come bursting like a broken dam from the now, 30-something-year-old man. What the slightly older doctor didn't expect was the subject to start laughing. The nurse slowly moved towards the phone attached to the wall when the subject, Remus Birkin, spoke up.

"I wouldn't…It's a _really_ bad way to make me _not_ kill you. I haven't eaten in a rather long while," Remus said, grinning showing his sharp teeth. The nurse froze up and looked worriedly at the doctor.

"So I'm now in my thirties, I'm five years late for my date, and I _still_ haven't gotten laid…I hate this place so fucking much…"

Remus stood up and slowly realized he was completely naked, he sighed rubbing at his face, moving the long hair out of his eyes as he looked around. He frowned the only two people with clothes were the doctor and the damn nurse. _Good thing she's plump and seems to be around six foot. Close enough…_He thought as he approached her. "Give me the clothes or I eat you," Remus said with his left hand sticking out waiting for her to hand her clothes over. "W-what? NO! You sick little freak!" The nurse screeched before Remus decided to hell with it. "Oh, well to bad, guess I get a dinner and a movie to boot," He said as he left hand clasped over her face and he sunk his claws into her skull.

Blood dribbled down from his claws as he carefully removed the nurse's shirt and pants, as an afterthought he took off her doctor's coat and threw the clothes at the now terrified doctor who grabbed them on reflex. Remus removed his claws and blood poured in founts from the head wounds as she fell to the ground in a heap. "You know doc, I never had normal human blood before…It was always infected, and be it the T-Virus, the Plagus or whatever…Will it taste sweeter?" The last part was whispered as he kneeled beside the corpse and stabbed through her chest and started to fish out her heart.

The blood was hot in his hands as he stared at the heart. It had pumped once when he tore it out and it thrilled the Tyrant part of his mind. He gingerly held it in his hands as he brought it to his mouth and took a tentative bite.

The only word Remus could describe was: Ecstasy. Pure and simple, he took another hurried bite. It tasted like a bitter-sweet fruit that was plump and warm. Far too soon for his liking the heart was gone and he let out a faint whine of want. He looked to her throat and smiled in glee as he tore into her neck.

It was a few minutes later before he came back to. The nurse's body had been drained of most of its blood and the major muscles had been devoured. Leaving only parts he hadn't eaten, like the lungs and intestines and the like.

Remus stood up and turned to face the cowering doctor and smiled. The blood and bits of gore dripping off his face. "That was far more pleasant than I thought it would be. That's what the bitch gets for calling me a freak…And for stabbing me with fucking _needles_. I hate needles…" He wiped the blood from his face and looked around for a sink.

Having found one he cleaned himself like a satisfied cat would, just with water added.

"Now, doc, can you hand me my newly acquired clothes?"

The doctor tore his eyes from the body on the floor, and having no desire to join her he stood up and handed Remus the clothes.

Soon Remus was dressed and he felt even better. "So, would you be so kind as to tell me why I was stuck in that tank for five years?"

"Y-yes, sir! Mr. Wesker said you had sustained massive trauma to your major organs and you had multiple fractures; you needed to heal. So we put you in a stasis tube to allow your body to heal and for your virus to combine more fully to your body without further mutations."

Remus sighed, _Can't argue to much with that…I was damn near torn in two…But five years? That's outrageous, even if it's Wesker…Then why…?_ It dawned on him. Experiments. Wesker was fascinated with the mutations of the combo of viruses in his blood stream. "You used me. You sonavabitch…You used my blood to experiment…" Remus turned to the paled doctor.

"I'm not going to kill you if you give me what I need _right now_," Remus snarled barely restraining his anger.

The doctor nodded and scurried off with Remus behind him.

"Oh, and doc? Don't bother calling Wesker. I'm already on my way to him any damn way. Just tell me where he is and we'll be off," Remus grinned at the doctor who smiled weakly. "Er, h-he's in Africa I believe, looking for something important, Mr. Birkin…"

"Thanks, now then, can you get me a 'copter to take? I'm guessing we're already in Africa…"

The doctor stared at him surprised, "How-? Oh never mind, let me live and I'll do damn near everything you need."

Remus let a rare smile shine through, "Yeah, you go right on ahead with that," Remus said as he stared off into space thinking.

Remus found the computer panel on the other side of the room he was in.

"I need to get some more information on this. I'm starting to think there's more of a mystery here then last I thought…" He began to type away at the computer using all tricks Vic taught him to hack into the confidential files.

It only took a few minutes, but those few Remus' world was turned upside down and twisted in every which way.

_Subject: Experiment: Pale Horse_

_From: W. Birkin_

_Albert! I have finally done it! I managed to splice our genes into a willing subject. I took the best of our set of genes and merged into an egg and re-implanted the newly created zygote back into the mother. _

_We simply have to wait for 9 months until we get to see our results! Imagine us! We have artificially created life using, not two, but THREE, sets of genetic makeup! Can you picture it? We might have created the perfect creation! Smart, intelligent, strong, able to do almost __**anything**__!_

Remus felt a chill creep into him, his fingers going numb from the cold as he read the next message sent a few months after the first.

_Subject: Experiment: Pale Horse_

_From: W. Birkin_

_Albert, something came up. The mother is experiencing some slight difficulties, and her husband isn't pleased at all, having found out the child are not his._

_We might have to take care of him if he insists on being a nuisance. We only have to wait another four months, Albert._

_And I guess you can call us 'fathers', since it's our genetic makeup. Interesting concept though; you a father. When the child is born we'll have to monitor it closely and watch as it develops._

Remus felt boiling rage fill him. Why wasn't he informed? Why didn't his unc-FATHER, tell him? _So I am a freak after all, more so then I thought. Now to make this fuck upped news even better just tell me my girlfriend is actually my sister!_ But to Remus' relief Vic wasn't related to him, she was picked to go to the school he went to, to see how he would react to a 'possible future mate'. _Well, __**fuck**__, that apparently went according to plan for them. And to think Albert Wesker is my __**dad**__. _A laugh slipped past his lips and he thought of Wesker being fatherly.

Sure the cold bastard watched out for him, and even visited him on occasion when he had hit his early teens. But why was his twin locked up? Remus skipped and looked through the exchanged emails until he found what he was looking for.

_Subject: Experiment: Pale Horse Sub2_

_From: W. Birkin_

_I have decided to call the baby boy Remus._

_Husband to mother is posing to be more than an annoyance. He has attempted to kill the boy, but failed due to intervention from the mother._

_If he slips up, I will kill him, with my bare hands in necessary. Remus, is exceeding expectations. He is perfectly healthy and looks like you, but with black hair._

_I wonder what he would look like grown to maturity?_

"Well, that explains some things…Who would've thought I'd end up with Wesker genes with a little William tossed in? Fucking hilarious…"

But then again it would explain why his 'father', or adoptive father depending on how you look at it. Hated him, and had punished him severely for little things.

"Damn my dad was a dick…Fuck," Remus said as he sat down next to the computer. He felt nauseous. Remus closed his eyes. He felt ridiculous for trusting the doctor. He sighed as he rubbed his face, felt his mind drift back to the last memory he remembered while in the Russian Umbrella base.

~R=E~S=I~D=E~N=T~E=V~I=L~

"I hate you, you red bitch!" Remus snarled at the computer when the Red Queen overrode him again for the commands for the base. Remus' attention flickered to the other screens and quickly scanned looking for the two people he now thought as friends. _Annoying, suicidal, friends…But friends none the less, methinks. _One of the many screens caught his attention again and he watched Wesker talking to Sergei, before the man turned into a twisted monster.

"Holy nine levels of Hell…Damn it, I have less time than I thought…" Remus muttered as he finally found the screen that held Chris and Jill, and a Talos. "Why the hell is everyone getting into such trouble?" Remus started to type madly on the keyboard keys, doing his damnedest to beat the Red Queen. He managed a small time gap before the base exploded. He then managed to 'lock' the Queen away until it was too late to stop the countdown.

"Okay, five minutes until countdown, and then three minutes until huge explosion. Let's get the fuck outta here!" He muttered to himself as he picked up a mic and pressed the 'talk' button.

"_Five minutes to countdown. Please exit the base as soon as you are able. So yeah, hurry the fuck up, will you? The base is going to do its version of the Fourth of July!_" He said into the mic as he turned it off and turned to leave.

"Mein Gott, this is such a pain in my ass," Remus muttered. "Shout, shout let it all out. These are the things I could do without, come on. I'ma talkin' to you, so come on…Just like fucking usual…Hope you guys make it in time," He hummed the rest of the song as he left and smiled in pleased contentment as he imagined the Red Queen screaming.

~R=E~S=I~D=E~N=T~E=V~I=L~

"He's blowing up the base? What the hell is _wrong_ with him?" Chris shouted as he and Jill ran down the long hallways making their way to freedom. "Claire and Leon said he's a nut, but a smart one. He knows the base has to be destroyed! So he's doing us all a favor by blowing it to hell and stopping Umbrella!" Jill said as they dodged a small group of zombies.

"Fine, but next time I see him I'm going to deck him," Chris growled as the timer declared they had two minutes to leave.

~R=E~S=I~D=E~N=T~E=V~I=L~

"This is fucking Karma at work! I fucking swear it!" Remus growled as he limped through the halls making his way back to Wesker, a steel pipe lodged in his stomach. "Why at the end of _every god forsaken mission_, must I be speared? Fucking serious…"

"Birkin! Why is it every time I leave you, you decide to get something rammed through your gut?" Wesker's cool voice cut through the dank air. "Karma, sir. Only thing I can think of right now," Remus said, voice sounding sheepish. Remus could almost see Wesker rolling his eyes. "Come, we must leave now or risk burning to death," Wesker turned and hurried down the corridor occasionally shooting a zombie in his way with a wounded Remus following close behind him.

_Karma, I fucking _hate_ karma…_

~R=E~S=I~D=E~N=T~E=V~I=L~

"-Kin! Mr. Birkin!" A small voice broke through Remus' sleepy daze, as a hand gently shook his shoulder bringing him fully awake. "Mm? Yeah, the 'copter here yet?" He said drowsily as he opened his eyes seeing both the doctor. "Yes, sir. It's here and Mr. Wesker is expecting you to be with him within the next three hours," The doctor said as he handed Remus the key to the 'copter. "Your gear are in the next room all ready for you, Mr. Birkin," The doctor said once more before leaving.

"You know what? I kinda like you, doc…" Remus said as he stood up. Time to get down to business with Wesker and get some answers. _And call Vic_…_She's gonna be ballistic…_He thought as he slipped on the pilot vest.

Inwardly Remus was pleased; the doctor was either scared to death or really did care. Remus quickly looked around and found a combat knife attached to the pilot's vest and unsheathed it.

He took a hold of his long hair and sliced the knife through it, cutting it so it was chin length at least. He cut the long parts of the lab-coat off to make a thin jacket, making it easier for him to move. He re-sheaths the knife, pleased as he put the helmet on.

He looked up as he let the pilot's gloves slip on, and looked back surprised when he realizes he ripped the left glove's fingers. Remus stares at the glove accusingly before he sighs, shaking his head.

"Let's get this show on the road, shall we?" He asked to no one in particular.

Remus grins as they leave the lab, happy that he doesn't have to slaughter everything.

_Again…_

_**A/N: Holy Nine levels of Hell, Batman! This took almost 2 years to shell out…I lost inspiration for a long while, and then started up again. I rewrote this chapter over five times! All of them different! But here it is! FINALLY DONE! And give me a good while and I'll write the RE5 one…Which hopefully, will be good…I hope…**_

_**But please read and review!**_

_**And I know, Rem is slightly out of character…Sorry D':**_

_**This is still a work in progress, edits will be made on a later date, danke!  
**_


End file.
